Falling Together
by dizzy - in - the - izzy
Summary: Kataang oneshots; Two new chapters. Review, if you feel so obliged. No, review. Or I take away your cookies.
1. Sunrise

Okay. First story, so be nice on me. I try to fix all of the problems, and if there are any, tell me. I don't have the best memory.

About 4 days after the Ending of the movie.

Disclaimer:I do not own these caracters.

* * *

Katara sat on her bed in the Palace, trying to sleep. It was way after her bedtime, and she was still trying to go to sleep. But no matter what she tried, she could not fall asleep. For the last couple of nights, ever since the war ended, she had terrible dreams, and then she would not be able to go back to sleep. This was one of those nights. She had fallen asleep peacefully, but then the dream had started.

_Katara sat next to Aang on the dock, listening to the waves splashing under their feet. She turned to him, looking at his profile. Suddenly his profile changed, and he was rotting, his face becoming a ugly color. Katara screamed as he slumped over, dead. She heard a laugh, and she looked up. Fire Lord Ozai was standing above her, his face a smile. Out of his ugly mouth came a laugh that would make the evilest person cringe._

That had been it, and Katara had woken up with a start. She hated these dreams. She knew Aang was alive and well, but her brain kept showing her these possibilities of what could have been. She had worried that he could have died, and her brain was haunting her with what she had thought.

Slowly she got up and walked over to her door. She opened it slowly, trying not to make a sound. She snuck down the hallway and came to Aangs door. She opened it and snuck in as quietly as she could. She looked over at Aangs bed, and saw his sleeping figure. He looked so sweet and innocent that she temporarily forgot he was the most powerful bender on the planet. Katara walked over to his bed and sat down at the end. She watched him sleep for a while, his chest rising and falling as he breathed. She stood up and walked to the other side of the bed. She lifted up the sheets and crawled under, snuggling up to Aang. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep, her arms wrapped around Aangs torso.

Aang woke up feeling very warm. He looked down at his chest and saw Katara's long hair splayed out across him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He laid his head back and watched as the sun came up and lit up the ceiling above him with the most amazing colors. He looked back down a Katara, and got an idea.

He shook her gently, stroking her hair.

"Katara, wake up. You have to see this."

Katara's eyes opened and Aang grabbed her hand and pulled her out on the deck connected to his room. She was still sleepy and slighty disoriented as Aang came to a stop and the railing. She rubbed her eyes slowly and looked out at the sunrise. She squinted at the bright light and rubbed her eyes again.

"Aang…"

"Just look Katara."

She gave in and turned to watch. They stood there hand in hand as the sun came up and a display of brilliant colors splayed across the sky. She smiled to herself. The colors were brilliant and she was glad she had woken up. She turned to look at Aang. He had been watching her and as she turned her head, he kissed her. Katara was caught off guard, but she returned the kiss anyway. When he pulled back she smiled at him and laid her head on his shoulder. His arms wrapped around her waist and rested his head on hers.

"Good Morning Katara."


	2. Away

Okay. So I wrote this this morning at like 12 o'clock while fighting with an ex-friend and goofing off with my bff. This idea just came to me like out of no where, and I really like this chapter.

They are in their 20 in this chapter.

Disclaimer:I do not own these characters.

Enjoy. D

Karara sat on her bench over looking the beach. Her daughter Aana Joy was playing in the sand, her face covered in the black goop. She smiled as she watched her blow off all of the sand using her air bending. Aana Joy walked up to her and buried her face in the mom's chest.

"Mommy, when is Daddy coming home?"

Katara dreaded this question every time Aang went away. Her daughter and her father were close, and whenever he left to do his Avatar duty, Aana Joy would not be as vibrant as when her father was there. Katara looked down at her daughter now, and saw the love and trust in her eyes. Katara couldn't just break her heart, so she would always lie and say in a couple of days. Aana Joy hugged her mom's torso, and Katara looked up at the skies. She only wished she would see Aang on Appa flying across the sky.

But she didn't.

She picked up Aana Joy carefully and walked over to their house. It was a big one-story mansion, as Sokka called it. Aang and Toph had built it themselves, and it always made Katara feel safe. She walked over to the kitchen and sat Aana Joy down on the counter as she tried to find her favorite snack, bananas and peanut butter. Aana Joy's face lit up like the night sky, and she squealed in delight. Katara got a smile my by watching her face light up. She loved her daughter, and she loved how much she resembled Aang in so many ways.

"Katara?"

Katara turned around to the all too familiar voice. She smiled in anticipation as she heard her daughter squeal in more delight. For right behind them was Aang, holding his staff and his travel bag. Aang walked over to Katara and hugged her tight, and Katara felt Aana Joy's hands grabbing at her fathers. Aang let go of Katara and grabbed his daughter up in his arms and swung her around in a circle. Katara smiled widely as she saw her daughters face light up even more, if that was humanly possible.

Katara stood there in her huge house, watching the loves of her life smile and be happy.

She couldn't ask for more.


	3. Moments

Okay. I'm posting like two in one day but that is because my sister is at daycare.

YAY!

Yet again, they are in their late 20's.

Disclaimer: I do not own these Characters.

* * *

Aang sat right behind his oldest daughter as he helped her learn to ride Appa. Sisuna held on to the reins tight, afraid to fall off of the huge loveable bison. Katara sat in a rocking chair not far away, nursing one of the twins she had just given birth too. She smiled at Aang patience with Sisuna and laughed as Appa yawned and Aang tried to encourage him to be excited. Aang looked at Katara with a loving look in his eye. Katara smiled at him, and he got back to teaching his daughter.

Katara stood up and walked over to the her house and into the nursery Aang had made when she had gotten pregnant with Sisuna. It was painted a beautiful green that made Katara think of spring. She set the twins in their cribs to let them sleep and walked back outside. Sisuna and Aang were getting off of Appa, and Aang walked over to Katara with a smirk on his face.

"She said she was ready, but right when I was about to say yip yip, she freaked out and said maybe next time."

Katara smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his huge torso. He was built from many years of physical work and manual labor building their house. Aang hugged her close, burying his nose in her hair.

"I love you Katara."

Katara smiled into Aang's shirt and kissed it gently. She loved these kinds of moment she shared with him. They were why she stayed up all night waiting for him to come to bed. It was why she couldn't wait for Aang to get home from his Avatar duties. It was the reason she loved him so much. She looked up into his gray eyes and saw what she saw every day. Love and passion.

Aang grabbed her hand and pulled her inside to the nursery where Sisuna was singing a lullaby to the twins. Her voice wasn't right on pitch, but it was clear and sweet, and Katara leaned into Aang as they watched. She smiled widely as Sisuna leaned down to kiss both twins on their heads. Katara looked up at Aang, and saw he was already looking at her. Katara smiled at him, and he leaned down and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"I love you Katara."

"I know Aang. I love you too."

Sisuna looked over at them.

"I love both of you. Don't forget that."

* * *

Okay i need your guys help with something. If you could send me some like good children names. I'm not so good at doing names for my own characters.

Thanks. Izzy.


	4. Proposal

Ohkay everyone. I am heading to my fathers house until friday afternoon.

That means no updates. But that also means that i will write many more in my notebook.

So get ready for maybe some updates on Saturday and Sunday.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Reviews.

* * *

Aang placed his hand on the small of Katara's back and held her close. It was Sokka and Suki's wedding day, and Katara was the maid of honor, while Aang was the best man. It was one of the many slow dances, and Aang had asked his girlfriend if she wished to dance. Katara didn't even have to think it over, but got right up and pulled Aang out onto the floor.

Aang and Katara sat next to each other at the reception dinner. Katara made sure that her brother had some vegetarian meals for Aang, and he did. Aang ate his share, and watched as everyone else finished theirs. He looked at Katara, who was talking to her father. She was glowing in her green bride's maid dress. Her long brown hair was free and flowing around her face as she laughed at something Toph had said. She turned to him, and smiled at him, her face lit up. She looked so happy and so beautiful, Aang lost his breathe. He got up slowly, excused himself, and walked out side of the restaurant. The cool air helped to clear his head, which he did a lot. Aang sat down on a bench next to the door and found the box he had stashed in his pocket earlier. It was a Water Tribe necklace for Katara, and he had been meaning to ask for her hand.

But he always would mess up.

He sat there and watched as the sun set behind the hills. He didn't even notice when Katara came out and sat down next to him. But he did notice when she took his hand. He looked down at her and was met by her blue eyes. She smiled up at him and kissed him gently.

"Why did you come out here?"

"I just needed to think."

"What's wrong?"

Aang loved this about Katara. She was always caring about him, even when she didn't need to worry. She was always willing to help him with anything. He smiled at her.

"Well, I was trying to figure out my next move."

Katara raised her eye brow.

"Well, I want to ask this girl to marry me, but I can't get up the courage."

Katara smiled slowly.

"Why are you afraid of asking her?"

"Because she's the most beautiful, nice, friendly and amazing girl I've ever known, and I'm afraid she won't say yes. That she'll reject me."

"Why would she reject you? You're the nicest guy I know. And don't forget you're the Avatar."

"That's the problem. I'm scared that she won't want to get left behind when I have to help out people around the world."

"If she loves you Aang, she'll stay with you through it all."

"She already has. She's the one who saved my life more than once."

"Well then she's a real keeper."

Aang smiled at Katara. He pulled out the box holding the necklace, and opened it for Katara to see.

"Do you think she'll like it?"

Katara stared at the necklace. It was beautiful. The stone in the middle was not just plain blue, but it was swirled blue and white. The carving was amazing. It showed a scene of water and air forming to make clouds. Katara looked up at Aang, and almost started to cry.

"She'll love it."

She picked up the necklace in her hand and kissed Aang.

And everyone inside the restaurant started clapping and cheering.


	5. Texting

So, a few thing that you need to know about this special chapter.

1. It takes place in our time. Texting and all that good stuff. Yay.

2. This came to me when I was texting my friend Tina, and I just got this.

It just comes to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

* * *

Katara sat on her bed with her phone in one hand and her iPod in the other, looking for a good song. She stopped when her phone lit up and vibrated. She looked down and saw she had a text from her boyfriend. She opened up her phone and pressed read.

**Aang: **Hey. What'cha doing?

**Katara: **Nothing much. Wishing I was with u.

**Aang: **Same here. I miss you so much.

**Katara: **School will start soon and you'll come home.

**Aang: **I know. I just really miss you.

**Katara: **I know. I love you.

Katara's phone vibrated again, but this text wasn't from Aang.

**Unknown: **Ur a whoree. Aang doesn't love you he loves me. So BACK OFF!

Katara stared at her phone, not knowing what to do. Her phone lit up again and she read her text from Aang.

**Aang: I love you too.**

**Katara: Are you sure?**

**Aang: What do you mean?**

**Katara: I just got a txt from some girl saying I'm a whore and u don't love me u love her, so BACK OFF.**

**Aang: Katara, they're lying and jealous. I've always and only loved you.**

**Katara: How do I know that Aang?**

**Aang: How can I prove to you when I am not there next to you?**

**Katara: Idk Aang. I don't know.**

Katara sat there, and eventually gave up. Aang didn't respond so she went to sleep.

2:35 AM

Katara awoke to a tapping on her window. She walked over and opened up her curtain. She gasped as she saw Aang sitting on the tree branch next to her window. Katara opened the window and stepped 

back as Aang jumped in as light as a feather. They stood there for a second, not saying anything to each other. Then Aang crossed the room and pulled Katara close.

"I'm sorry Katara. I love you sooo much and I got angry at that text. I couldn't stand being away from you for another second. I love you." Aang said into her ear as he buried his nose into her hair.

Katara looked up into his gray eyes and say tears forming. She pulled Aang down on her bed and kissed him. She knew if her father or brother walked in she'd be in trouble. But she really didn't care as she laid back on the bed. Aang hand was entwined in her hair as he kissed hr neck. Katara looked in his loving eyes, and lost her breath.

"Stay?" She managed to say.

Aang smiled as he laid down next to her and pulled the blanket up over both of them. Katara curled up against his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"Goodnight Aang."

Aang looked down at Katara as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight Katara. I love you."

"_I love you too……."_

* * *

I really love this chapter.

Izzy.


	6. Home

I'm beginging to realize that i love things that are centered.

Oh well. I absouletly hated writing this chapter for the reason that I could not firgure out how to write it.

I was lost. And having total writers block.

But I love reading this chapter.

So enjoy.

Aang was lying on his bed, head down on the pillow. He was crying and he couldn't stop. He had just gotten word that Katara had given birth to a beautiful baby girl. _His _baby girl. He was away on his Avatar duties in the Fire Nation while she stayed at their home in the Northern Air Temple.

He hated his job. He absolutely hated it. But he knew if he'd had never been chosen as Avatar he would have never run away, and then he would have never met Katara.

And that was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

It had happened about 3 days ago, and the news had traveled to Fire Lord Zuko, and he had told Aang at dinner that night. Aang had politely excused himself and left, and now he was here. He felt a hand on his back and looked up. It was Mai.

"I would have thought you would be happy. Why are you so sad?"

"Because I want to be there with Katara. I want to hold her hand and smile as everyone compliments on how gorgeous she is. I miss her."

Mai looked at him sadly.

"She knows you still love her and you'll be home soon. I know you miss her, but she knows your that Avatar and this is your job."

Aang nodded.

"Oh, and I came in here to give you this."

Mai handed him a scroll. Aang opened it slowly. He was surprised to see a painting of Katara and their daughter.

"_Aang, this was painted by Toph and Sokka. Her name is Kamiah Mai, and she already reminds me of you. We both love you and we all wait your return._

_Love, Katara"_

Aang dropped his head back down on his already we pillow as tears filled his eyes. It wasn't fair. He wanted to be home. Mai patted his back lightly and left the room. Aang got up and walked over to the window and looked out toward the north. He sighed. He wanted to go home.

2 weeks later.

Katara sat with Sokka, playing with Kamiah. Sokka tickled her sides gently, and the baby giggled. Her laughter was contagious and Katara and Sokka started laughing too. Suki sat down next to Sokka, breathing heavily at the effort. She was 7 months pregnant with hers and Sokkas 2nd child.

"She reminds me of Aang" Suki remarked.

Katara just smiled and looked down at the child lying below her. She was on her stomach facing her uncle on a soft mat that Aang had made. She was wearing a one-se that was a light blue. Katara had put on little booties when it had gotten colder. She looked just like her father in the face, except she had her mothers' eyes. When Toph had felt her face, she had remarked that she was absouletly beautiful.

That was something coming from a blind girl.

Katara got up and walked over to the dining room of the house. She picked up Aangs blanket she always used and walked back outside. She shut the door behind her, and when she turned around, she saw Aang. She stopped for a second and watched as Aang picked up his daughter and held her in his arms. Kamiah's eyes were wide as she looked at her father, her mouth open in a somewhat circle. She reached up and grabbed Aang's nose, and Aang gently grabbed her hand and kissed it. Kamiah giggled and made a high pitch laugh noise. She smiled wide, showing her pink gums. Katara smiled and walked over to sit down next to Aang. Aang didn't seem to notice that Sokka and Suki had gotten up and were sitting next to Appa. He didn't even seem to realize that his wife was right next to him. He was being held captive by his daughters loving and trusting eyes. Katara smiled as Aang bent down and kissed the baby's forehead gently. Katara touched Aang's back and he turned to look at her. His eyes were brimming with tears, and his chin was trembling. Katara felt a knot forming in her throat and gently wrapped her arms around Aangs neck. Kamiah was set down gently and Aang moved into Katara's arms, his arms wrapping around Katara's waist. He was crying into her shoulder, and Katara felt tears in her eyes. She rubbed his back as he pulled himself together. He sat up straight and looked her straight in the eyes.

"She's beautiful."

Katara smiled.

"Just like her mother." Aang whispered.

Katara reached over and placed her hands around Aang's face.

"I love you Aang." Katara whispered right before she kissed him.

Aang pulled Katara close and buried his hand in her hair. As Katara pulled back, she nuzzled her face in his neck. She felt warm and safe.

"I missed you so much Katara."

"I missed you more. But I just thought about this moment, and I made it."

Aang smiled. He gently kissed her ear, and smiled as she shivered.

"Hey you two. Don't start working on number two already will you? I don't want to see that." Sokka yelled from across the yard.

Aang and Katara laughed.

* * *

I just read over this again and realized how emotional this is. Truthfully I feel no emotions. My friends say I have no heart. Whatever.

Reviews are helpful on this chapter. Tell me if i wrote this write. I was second guessing the grammer.

Thanks. Izzy.


	7. Airbender

Now this chapter I had fun writing.

And i just now looked at my stats, and i have over 1200 hits.

Dudes, you need to review, or i will stop!

haha. I'm serious. Gosh. It's been favorites 6 times by people who Haven't reviewed.

So please review.

* * *

Aang sat at his home in the Southern Water Tribe. Katara was in the next room over taking a nap. She was exhausted from taking care of their twins Paka and Juni. They were both full of energy and life and never stopped making noise and trouble. She was always worried about them not getting much attention, but she gave them so much that when she left they would cry. But at the moment they were entertained by Aangs simple air bending. They stared at their fathers hand as he threw a ball of air back and forth. Aang laughed as Paka reached out and tried to catch it. He smiled even more when Paka gave him a strange look, conveying bewilderment and joy. He looked over at Juni. She had a strange look on her face as she braced herself for a sneeze.

Her face contorted and twisted as she tried to get the tickle out of her nose, but she couldn't, and she sneezed. Aang felt a huge gust of wind hit his face as his daughter flew backwards with the force of a hurricane. Aang jumped up and ran to catch her as she fell towards the ground. He held her close, her body shaking from being so scared. There were no tears in her eyes, but you could see the fear. Aang comforted her, holding the back of her head up with his hand.

"Aang, what just happened?"

Aang turned around and saw Katara standing there, wearing only her bathing suit. Aang always lost his breath when he saw her in such beauty.

"Juni sneezed."

Katara looked at him. Her eyes were wide, and suddenly she was at his side, her hand on the side of his face.

"Aang, you know what that means."

Aang smiled at the tears finally fell down his face. He looked down at the smiling baby in his arms and his heart swelled.

"My little Airbender."

Katara pulled his face down so they were eye level. She didn't have to say anything. He knew she was ecstatic. She kissed him with as much love as she could. They were both so happy they didn't see Sokka rush in with Suki in tow.

"What's going on? We heard a huge sound like an extremely loud sneeze and…." He dropped off as he saw the happy couple standing close, going gaga over the baby. Katara turned to look at them with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Juni's an Airbender. She just sneezed herself across the room."

Sokka stared at her for a second, and then ran outside.

"Hey everyone, you've got to come see. We have two Airbender now. Juni's an Airbender! " Sokka yelled out to the whole water tribe.

Everyone started to cheer and ran over to where Sokka was standing. Everyone waited for Aang to walk out and show the world the first of the new nation.

A hush fell over the crowd as Katara walked out and stood next to her father, who wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her head. Aang walked out right after her, holding Juni in his arms. The tribe waited for him to say something, but he didn't. He just looked at everyone and smiled.

"Everyone today will be remembered as the day the second Airbender graced this earth. I think we will all remember what we were doing, and who we were standing next to when someone asks you where you were when it happened. We shall mark this day in our history as the day when the world started to get order restored. Today is the start of a new world!" Pakku said to the crowd.

Everyone cheered and started to mingle with the people around them, laughing and crying about the news. One little girl walked over to Aang and pulled on his pant leg.

"May I see the Airbender please?"

Aang nodded and set Juni down on the ground. Juni stood in front of the little girl and they both looked at each other. Then the little girl hugged Juni, a small tear in her eye.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Aang looked over at his wife, who was glowing, holding on to Paka's hand. Paka just looked around, his hand in his mouth. He didn't even know what was going on. He reached up at his Grandpa, and Hakota picked him up. He walked away, leaving Aang and Katara some what alone. Aang placed his hand on Katara's waist, and pulled her close to him. He kissed her cheek softly and left his lips there.

"I can't believe it. Aang, you finally are not the last Airbender. In a way, your way of life is being restored. This is amazing." Katara whispered into his ear.

Aang swayed back and forth slightly as he got caught up in the moment.

"Have I told you today that I love you Katara?"

"Yes. More than once."

"Well good. Because I'm going to tell you again. I love you. More than you will ever know."

Katara smiled. She was on cloud nine.

Juni pulled on Aang's pant leg. Katara and Aang both looked down at her.

"Why do eberyone keeps gibe me hugs?"

* * *

Rewiew or else! haha. Izzy.


	8. Promise me?

So tomorrow is my sisters official birthday, but she had her party today, and she had a pinata, so when it was my turn, my mom took over the rope and made it like almost impossible for me to hit it. she had it like 10 feet over my head, and then it hit the ground. And i cannot see a thing.

That is where i got this.

Gosh, this took forever to wirte though. It has about 1, 500 words +.

Also, I am thinking about changing the title to Falling Together.

Tell me what you think. I really want to change it though.

Okay. Now this chapter probably has about 1600 words +.

First 2 word named chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
(I've been forgetting to do that)

* * *

"WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO BE SO HARD?!" Sokka yelled as he tried to hit the piñata in front of his face.

He was blindfolded, and he kept missing the Panda Lily shaped piñata in front of him. It had been a year since the war had ended, and Zuko was throwing a party at Ember Island. He and Mai had planned the party, and when Katara heard about it, she asked if they could have a piñata. "To bring out the child in everyone" she had said. So Mai had found a piñata, filled it with goodies, and now Sokka was trying to break it.

But he wasn't very good.

Suki kept pulling the rope right when Sokka was about to hit it, and he got angrier and angrier. Everyone thought it was hilarious. Katara was sitting next to Toph, and both girls were doubled over in laughter. Aang sat next to Zuko, talking, but at the same time watching. Zuko kept his face a perfect mask of tranquil, but Aang could see him struggling to keep from laughing. Aang couldn't help but laugh. It was the stupidest thing he had ever seen. He was glad Katara had thought of it.

Aang got up and walked over to Katara. He sat down across the table from her and took her hand that lay on top of the table. She looked away from Sokka and smiled at him.

"Having fun?" Aang asked her.

Katara nodded. "I've never seen anything funnier."

Aang smiled and turned to watch Sokka struggle. He tried to hit it two more times before Suki dropped it to the ground.

"Okay Sokka, let someone else give it a try. Katara, you want to do it? It was your idea."

Katara shrugged. "I'll try."

Katara stood up and took the bat and blindfold from Sokka. Aang walked over to her and put the blind fold around her eyes, and then spun her around 3 times. Then he backed up quickly.

Suki told Katara to wait as she "readjusted" the rope to Katara's height.

"Aang, take the rope." Suki whispered to him.

Aang sat down and took the rope.

"Okay, go Katara" Suki said.

Katara put the bat in front of her and tried to find the piñata. She bumped it, and then tried to swing at it. Aang pulled it up and she missed. She frowned at "Suki" and tried again. Aang was silently laughing as he teased his girlfriend. As smile was spread across his face, and his stomach hurt from trying to hid his laughter. Sokka was right next to him, laughing out loud. Katara looked at "Suki" again.

"At least let me hit it once. Please?"

"Okay Katara" Suki said. She was sitting next to Toph at the table. Her face was red from laughing so hard.

Katara tried again, and once again Aang pulled the piñata higher and out of her reach. Katara lifted up the blind fold and stared at Aang. She looked shocked at first, but then put her blindfold back down.

Aang now was laughing along with Sokka. Katara tried to hit it again, but Aang always pulled it higher.

"Aang..." Katara whined.

Aang just smiled as Katara tried again. He found it not funny but breath taking as she struggled, a quizzical look on her face. Her forehead was pinched and her mouth was a frown, but yet she was beautiful. He stared at her as she tried again, and he pulled the rope. She dropped the bat on the ground, took off her blindfold, and handed it to Sokka.

"You can have it back." Katara said as she glared at Aang. She then took a seat as far away from him as possible. Aang handed the rope back to Suki, who passed it off to Zuko, and walked over to Katara. She wasn't looking at him, but watching Toph play with an earth ball.

"Katara, you seriously aren't going to get angry at me for making it harder for you to hit the piñata? That is how you play. It isn't supposed to be easy." Aang said to her as he sat down.

She didn't answer her but kept her eyes trained on Toph. Aang looked at her, and suddenly got an idea. He leaned over and gently nibbled on her ear. He had found out by accident that her ears were a pleasure spot to her. She could not resist a moan when he nibbled on her ear. And as he sucked on the bottom part of her ear now, she seemed to be fighting a silent battle. Her hands were twitching, and her eyes were closed. It made Aang laugh as she finally spoke to him.

"If you stop it I will talk. Just please stop. Sokka could see, and he'd kill you." She pleaded. Aang stopped and let go of her ear but kept their close proximity.

"Are you honestly mad at me?" Aang asked her.

Katara didn't nod, but she didn't shake her head either. Instead she shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on Katara. I don't want you mad at me over a simple little party game."

"I'm not mad Aang. I just really wanted to hit it." Katara said with her mouth in a pout. Aang thought it was extremely cute.

"Katara, if I had let you hit it, it would have busted open. And we all want to watch Sokka struggle."

Katara pouted even more, and Aang couldn't take it any longer. He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the rest of the group. They ran hand in hand down the hall to the front door, and out onto the beach. By the time they got there Katara was laughing. Her laugh echoed through the air and made Aang feel light. Katara spun around and nearly fell into Aang. Aang caught her waist and held her close. The sound of the waves hitting the shore seemed to calm them down from their run down there. Katara breathed in Aangs smell and relaxed. She loved being with him. She couldn't stand it when they couldn't sit next to each other at meetings with the world leaders. But she loved after the meetings when they would be back to their room and Aang would pin her up against the wall in a passionate kiss. They were what she lived for.

Aang pulled Katara down to sit next to him. She rested her head in his lap.

"Aang?"

He looked down at her. "Yeah."

"Do you ever wish your life was different?"

"No. Because then I would have never met you. And you are the best thing in my life."

Katara looked up at him, and smiled.

"But don't you like ever think about what would have happened if you were not the Avatar?"

Aang thought for a moment.

"To tell you the truth, I'd probably be dead."

Katara was sorry she had even asked. That was not what she wanted to hear. She sat up moved so she was sitting in Aangs lap. She then buried her face in his chest. Aang wrapped his arms around her tight.

"Aang, can you promise me something?"

"What is it?"

"Do you promise to never ever let me go? To always be next to me even if you are far away. Can you promise to love me forever?"

Aang's heart nearly broke when he heard her say that.

"I promise as long as you promise to love me forever too. And that no matter how far away I go, when I come home, you'll always be there."

Katara looked up into his eyes and nodded.

"Always Aang. Always."

She then kissed him with every emotion she felt for him. Love, passion, trust, desire. They were just some of them she felt. She loved him, she truly did. She never wanted to leave his side. She could stay like this, just like this, forever and not care. She would be with him. That is all she wanted to do. Was to stay with him, start a family, and possibly repopulate a nation. Those were her goals, and she started working towards them in that single kiss.

* * *

Okay, honestly, I almost did cry when i was writing this. I almost did. And then my brother looked at me and i pulled it together. But my stomach did flip like 7 times. I absouletly love the ending.

review if your reading. Izzy.

P.s: I know this is kind of random, but if you have a myspace tell me.  
You should add me.


	9. Believe Again

This is the longest chapter ever.

And this chapter made me cry my eyes out.

I am serious. You will understand it later, but my mom had breast cancer and she had to go through surgery.

And I was so scared and so in shock. It freaked me out.

And writing this chapter made me think of having to go through all of it with her.

I'm crying right now.

Gosh.

It's modern, because it only would have worked in the modern setting.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katara, Aang, Sokka and Suki. I do own the rest.

* * *

Aang sat in the hospital waiting room, his hands shaking. He had been at work when Sokka had called, telling him that Katara had been hit by a drunk driver. Aang had got up and left, without even telling his concerned workers where he was going. When he had gotten to the hospital, he was greeted by his kids, who were crying. He had sat down and they piled onto his lap. His oldest daughter sat in her own chair, her face blank. She had been in the car with her mother, and she was in shock.

"Kalie, honey, do you want some water or something to eat?" Aang asked her carefully.

She looked up at her dad and shook her head. Tears were forming in her eyes. She was thinking about what would happen if her mom didn't make it. Aang sat down next to his daughter and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Honey, it's going to be alright. Nothing is going to happen to your mom."

"Dad, didn't the doctor tell you?"

Aang shook his head.

"She was 3 months pregnant. They might loose the baby. They might loose mom."

Aang stared at Kalie. She didn't show her usual light hearted self. There was no hint of joking in her eye. Aang just shook his head, not wanting that thought in his head. He felt his daughter wrap her arms around his torso. Her face buried into his shirt.

"I'm scared too dad. But I know she'll make it. She's a fighter, and she won't give in."

Aang kissed her head, knowing that once again she was right. She was always right. He felt her start to shake as she started to cry. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry it out.

Aang looked over at his other 3 kids. They were too young to understand what was going on, and Suki was sitting with them, telling them a story. Her voice was even and level as she spoke. Aang felt a presence behind him and turned to see Sokka sitting next to him, his hand over his face. Aang, keeping his arms around his crying daughter, leaned over and nudged Sokka with his shoulder.

"Sokka, are you okay?"

"I don't know. I just can't believe this. It's too awful. I just talked to the doctor, and he said that either we remove the baby, or she dies. But there is a chance that if we remove the baby in the process she will die. I don't know what to do. It's technically up to you, because you are her husband. But I don't know what I'd do. It's just so scary."

Sokka's eyes were read from crying, and his hands were shaking. Aang could only stare, because his daughter's death grip on him had not given up. She was sobbing into his shirt, and he could feel the tears getting cold on his skin. He rubbed her back gently, making a "shh" type noise that he made when one of his younger daughters was crying. It seemed to calm them down, because Kalie pulled her self 

back together and looked up at her dad. Her eyes were read just like her uncles, and her face looked hollow.

"I'm so scared."

Aang kissed her forehead.

"I know. But it's going to be alright. I'm here."

"Is there an Aang Reyes out here?" A man asked from behind where they were sitting. Aang let go of his daughter quickly and stood up.

"I'm Aang Reyes."

"Hi, I'm Doctor Anton, your wife's under my care. I would like to discuss some things with you in my office. If you don't mind?"

Aang nodded and started to walk away with the doctor, but felt someone grab his hand.

"Dad, can I please come with you?" Kalie pleaded.

Aang looked at the Doctor, who nodded it was okay. Kalie rushed to walk by her dad's side, and she took his hand. Aang squeezed it gently, knowing she was scared. They walked into the Doctors office and sat down at the two chairs in front of his desk.

"Now, I know that you, Miss Reyes were in the accident and this might be a little painful for you to do, but I want you to tell me if I am wrong on any details. I wish to tell your father what happened to your mother."

Kalie nodded, her face as white as stone.

"By looking at her x-rays we have come to a conclusion that when the motorist slammed into her car, he hit at an angle that made the steering wheel jam into her stomach and her legs to be squished up. Now, her legs are fine, just a little bruised. But when the steering wheel jammed into her stomach, it crushed the unborn child she has inside of her, causing severe damage to the fetus. Now, it's up to you, but we need to remove the baby from your wife or she will end up going into a coma and we could lose her. But with this surgery and her fragile state, she might die from that. So I am not going to pressure you now, but I would suggest that soon, as in the next 5 hours we will need an answer."

Aang just looked at his hand in his lap. He then realized that tears were flowing down his face. He could loose the best thing in his life. It was something he didn't want to do. He didn't want her to die.

"You have my permission to do this surgery, but can I see her first?"

"Oh sure, go right on ahead. She is down the hall and the third door on the right."

Aang and Kalie got up and walked out the door. Nurses that were walking by stopped smiling as they walked by, their faces turning into that I'm-so-sorry-are-you-feeling-alright look. Aang stopped in front of Katara's room and took in a deep breath.

"You're going to be alright dad. Like you said, nothing is going to happen."

Aang nodded an opened the door.

Lying on the bed was his wife, her nose hooked up to an oxygen tank, an IV in her arm pumping in something that was clear and thick. Her eyes were closed and she had a brace on her neck. There were bruises all over her face and a brace on her arm. Her legs were in metal braces to keep them straight. Aang couldn't help but notice that even though she was covered in blood and casts, she looked just as beautiful as ever. His heart broke as her eyes opened up and he saw that she still had that same look in her eyes as she always did when she saw him. Her blue eyes lit up with joy, and she smiled. Aang sat down next to her bed, and picked up her free hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it gently.

"Aang, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you I was pregnant again. I wanted to tell you on your birthday as a sort of birthday gift, but now it just seems to haunt me. I'm so sorry."

Aang didn't say anything, just simply rubbed his cheek against her soft hand. It seemed to be untouched, prefect while the rest of her body was injured and broken.

"You don't have to be sorry Katara. It doesn't matter to me. I still love you. But I am sorry that your great birthday present didn't turn out so well."

Katara smiled a sad smile and a tear fell down her face.

"Aang, no one has told me anything. What is going to happen?"

Aang looked away for a second at Kalie, who was asleep in the chair at the end of the bed.

"Well, you are going to have to undergo surgery to remove the fetus, or if you keep it you will eventually die. But even if you have the surgery, you could die too."

Katara used her hand to turn Aang face towards her.

"I am not going to die. " Katara said in a serious but emotional voice. Her voiced cracked at the end as tears swelled up in her eyes and she started to sob. She didn't want to die. She wanted to stay with Aang for as long as forever was for them. She wanted to watch her kids grow and see her grandchildren.

She was not going to die.

Aang put his head in her hand and started to cry himself. He was scared. He was, and he could not deny it.

"Katara, no matter what, I know that you will not die. You're not going to just give up. "

Katara kept crying, but nodded her head.

"No matter what, I'm not going to give up. I love you Aang, and I want to stay with you forever."

Aang leaned up and kissed Katara. He held the side of her face and poured al of his love and devotion into the kiss. He wanted her to live, but if she didn't, he wanted her last memory of him to be a stomach flipping one.

6 days later.

Aang sat on the couch, waiting for the call. It had been six days since Katara surgery, and everyday Doctor Anton called to say how she was doing. She had been put into Intensive Care after the first night when her heart rated dropped substantially low and she had to be put under constant watch. The next day she was still very weak. She slept all day long and didn't wake up at all. That had been the story the last few days. Now he hoped that today his wife would wake up and he would be able to come see her. All of his kids missed their mother. GranGran had come down to visit them and was taking care of the kids while Aang was at work. He would come home to find them making cookies or playing board games together. When he walked in the front door he would be attacked by his 3 younger kids. They would always look happy and full of life. Kalie would always come out last and hand her dad a cookie they had made or give him some of the crafts they had made. He had a shoe box full of stuff from his kids that they had made in those 6 days with their GranGran. Even though she was about 100 years old, she was always full of life and never seemed to tire. She loved her great grandchildren, and she loved Aang just as much as she loved Katara. She was like a mother to Aang, always doing his laundry or making him dinner when he came home late. They would talk until late in the morning, until one of the twins would come out and ask for a glass of water because they couldn't sleep. He was glad that she was there, and she reminded him of Katara. It made him miss her just a little less, having GranGran there.

But he still missed his wife like crazy.

That night he had come home to the smell of peach cobbler and glue. Neti and Jonah had made him a "3-D" picture of their family. It looked like Sokka had drawn it, but Aang had hung in on the wall in his and Katara's room anyway. GranGran had made a vegetarian dinner for everyone and then served them some delicious peach cobbler and vanilla ice cream. Aang stayed sitting at the table with the portable phone in his hands. He stared at it, waiting for it to ring. It was only 7 o'clock, and his 4 kids were doing their chores. Kalie was doing the dishes in the kitchen, while his second oldest Bramen whipped them off and put them on the draining board. Neti and Jonah were folding the laundry and picking up the living room. Aang could hear them working in harmony, finishing each others sentences. He only with Katara was here to see this. GranGran sat down next to him and covered his hand with her own.

"I made you some coffee. Would you like some?"

Aang nodded and took the cup gently from her. He took a sip and set the cup down on the table. He looked over at GranGran and she smiled at him.

"You need to stop worrying. I know my granddaughter. She will fight through anything."

Aang smiled her, knowing that she knew what she was talking about.

The phone rang.

Everyone in the house stopped what they were doing and stood still, making no noise.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Reyes, this is Doctor Anton. I called to tell you that your wife is here, asking to see you."

"I'll be right over."

All of his kids ran into the dining room.

"Dad, can we please some?"

"Kids, I'll bring you in the morning. Right now you mother is asking to see me, and I'll bring her the cards you made her."

He kissed them all on the foreheads and threw on his coat. He drove the 25 minute drive to the hospital as nervous as ever. He arrived and walking to where Katara was at. He smiled at the nurses who just seemed to know where he was going. He walked right into her room and saw her staring out the window. Her hands were gripping the sheets of her bed. Aang walked over to her bed and sat down right next to her. She turned to look at him, and she suddenly was curled up into his arms. He lay down next to her on her bed and held her close.

"I love you Katara. I missed you sooo much, and I want you to come home right now."

Katara was crying so hard that she could not speak. She just nodded into his chest. Aang felt his heart starting to heal as it hit him that she was alive and well and was going to be coming home soon. She was here, his wife, his one love. She was still his.

The nurses stood near Katara's room and listened as they cried into each others arms.

"Its heart breaking, just to watch them makes you want to cry."

"Their love is so pure. It's almost too pure, like they were made for each other. It's amazing."

"I know. It lets you know that there is such a thing as love in this world. It makes you believe again."

So. I really do love this chapter. And I hope you do too. If you have any complaints about anything that is wrong, tell me. I'm not sure i got all of the medical stuff right.  
Ugh i should be in bed.  
But i had to write it.  
So please reviews please?

Izzy.


	10. Author Note from Izzy

So, Hello people.

So today is the 28th, and It's my sisters birthday, and also my best friend that I have not seen in forever is coming to visit.

So you might get lucky and if we are both done talking later, we might write you a little chappy. And it'll probably be pretty retarded, but that will be alright.

Also. I need you guys to tell me if you think I should change the name to "Falling Together" or not.

I am really second guessing the title, and if you think so then tell me.

I'm having a great idea spark right now, so I'll talk to you l8er.

Love, Izzy.

P.S: Thank your guys for reviewing. Keep it up.


	11. Vacation

I have nothing to say about this chapter except for the sake of one reader it is aligned to the left.

You are very welcome.

I think this is an absouletly cute chapter, and I has no inspiration except that of my Bff sara who is sleeping on my couch.

She's tired.

And so am I! I'm off to bed. Reviews in the morning people?

Disclaimer:I do not own any of these characters. If I did, Aang and Katara would have been married a long time ago and have 5 children.

:)

* * *

It was one of those kinds of days when Aang wished he wasn't the avatar. It was the day before his birthday and he was not going to be doing anything but sleeping. He was tired and he wanted to go to sleep, but he couldn't. He had to stay awake as he sat with Zuko and Iroh and many other Fire Nation generals. They were talking about what was going to happen with the Fire Nation. It had been one year since the war had ended, and Aang had spent it rebuilding the Water and Earth Nations. Now was the Fire Nations turn. But Aang wanted sleep, and he was not up to listening to Fire Nations generals argue.

"Okay. It's getting late, and I think we could all use some sleep." Aang said as he got up to walk out. Everyone else got up and nodded as they walked out. Aang was the last to leave, right behind Zuko.

"So what are you doing for your birthday?" Zuko asked

"I want to sleep and spend some time with Katara" Aang answered slowly.

Zuko nodded and smiled to himself. Aang had been so busy helping the world that he and Katara never got to spend time together. The young couple spent every waking moment they could together. Zuko knew that one day would make them as happy as could be.

"Do you guys want to go to Ember Island for a couple of days, take some time off? I could keep Sokka and Toph here and take care of matters for a while myself. Think of it as a birthday present from me." Zuko said with a slight smile.

Aang's face lit up. "You'd do that Zuko? That would be great. I could finally get some rest. Oh, thank you so much Zuko" Aang said happily.

"It's nothing. You deserve it."

o.O

Aang walked down the hall to Katara's room. He knocked three times and waited for her to open the door. He was about to walk away when a hand pulled him into the room and pinned him up against the wall tightly. He was about to say something when warm, soft lips captured his in a passionate kiss. He pulled her hips towards his and held her close. This was not an unusual thing. Whenever Aang came back from his long meetings, Katara would attack him with a kiss. Aang ran his right hand through her hair, keeping his left on her hip. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They both pulled back as the need for air got to them. Aang stared into his lovers eyes and smiled. She was the most beautiful thing he had seen all day long.

"Oh my goodness I missed you Aang. I missed you more than anything."

"Katara…." Aang breathed out into her ear. Katara blushed slightly. His voice was soft and tired.

"Aang, maybe you should go to sleep. Tomorrow is your birthday. Why don't you get some rest so tomorrow we can spend some time together?"

"Katara, Zuko offered to let us, me and you, stay at Ember Island for a couple of days, starting tomorrow. Just you and me, some time to sleep and goof off. He said he'd keep Sokka and Toph here so there will be no distractions."

Katara smiled widely. "That would be wonderful."

o.O

Katara sat up in the king size bed her and Aang were sharing for the couple of days they were spending together. Aang was asleep next to her, his face relaxed. They had gotten there early in the morning, and had immediately gone to sleep. It was now 2 in the afternoon and Katara was hungry. She got up and walked into the pantry, looking for some fruit to eat. She found some ripe fruit and picked it up. She walked into the kitchen and washed them off. She brought the fruit to her mouth and bit down on it. She didn't realize until now that she was ravenous. Katara turned to the pantry again and found some freshly made bread and some peanut butter. She made herself a sandwich and sat down at the dining table. She didn't notice that Aang had walked in and was staring at her. She looked perfect after a long rest. Aang walked over to the table and sat down across from her. She looked up for a second and then took another bite of her sandwich before offering him the rest. Aang reached for it with a smile on his face and took a bite. He looked back across the table at Katara. She was watching him eat.

"What?" He asked her.

"Oh, I was just thinking. About the fact that I am 16."

Aang smiled at Katara slowly. She had turned 16 not but 3 months earlier and had already had 3 men ask for her hand. Aang found it increasingly annoying, and he wished they would stop. Most of the men were old enough to be her father, let alone her husband.

"What have you been thinking that had made you so spacey?"

"I was just wondering when _you_ were going to ask me. Seeing as though you are my boyfriend." Katara said with a smirk on her face.

Aang gulped down the bread in a too big of bite. He knew he should ask her soon, but he rarely got any time with her.

"I promise you Katara that I will ask you soon, but first I want to go swimming."

Katara smiled at the side of Aang no one saw but her.

"Sure, let's go."

They spent the rest of their day at the beach, swimming and goofing off in the sand. They had shared many kisses and even many more laughs. Katara felt free for the first time in a long time. She wanted time to stand still for just a while. But she knew it was going to end soon. She walked out of the water tired but happy. It was getting late and she wanted to go to bed.

"Aang, come on. I want to go to bed."

At the sound of her voice, he shot up out of the water and was by her side.

"Okay Katara. But I want to give you a piggy-back ride there."

Katara smiled and jumped on his back. From over 2 years of hard work he had gotten stronger and was able to hold her up without a sweat. She could feel his muscles in his back as he walked up the hill to the house. When they got there Aang walked into their bedroom and set her down on the bed, falling on top of her, still on his back. She squirmed under him, trying to get away. She laughed out loud as he rolled over and started to tickle her stomach. She tried to get away, but Aang pinned her down on the bed. She laughed, and the sound made Aang's heart swell with happiness.

She was happy.

His Katara was happy, and he was the source of it. He felt as happy as could be as he bent down to place kisses along her neck line, and running his hands down her sides from her shoulders to her hips. She seemed to stop laughing and start gasping as Aang's mouth moved down her body to her stomach and he kissed it slowly. He kissed the top of her bathing suit shorts and heard her moan. She was enjoying this as much as he was.

He looked back into her eyes again and saw desire in them. He bent down and kissed her deeply. His hands came back up to cup her face and hold her in that kiss. Her fingertips started at his knees and slowly moved up over his butt to his back and finally to his neck where they stopped moving and rested. They stayed in the kiss for as long as their lungs would let them and then pulled back as air was needed. Katara's breathing was shaky, as she had never felt that way in her life. It was all new to her, but she loved sharing these experiences with Aang. He wasn't only her boyfriend, he was her best friend.

That night they fell asleep quickly, their arms around each other. They stayed that way all night and well into the next day as they slept in late. It was the best vacation they had ever had, and they loved it even more because they had each other to share it with.


	12. Craving you

Hello y'all.  
The inspiration for this is out of the blue completely.  
I was peeing, and i thougt of a pregnant woman, and how they go pee so much.

And thus this was born.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katara & Aang. I do own Sara. In fiction and non fiction. :)

* * *

Aang sat on the floor in the living room of his house. He was playing with his daughter Sara. She was thirteen months old and she was trying to talk to him. He would help her say the words she couldn't, and she would try to tell him wrong. They were having a somewhat of a battle, and Aang couldn't help but laugh at his daughters stubbornness.

"Aang? Can you smell that?"

Aang sighed and picked Sara up, holding her on his hip. Katara was pregnant and she had all of the signs of it. She would smell stuff that no one could smell, and she would be cleaning endlessly to get the smell away. She had the strangest cravings that Aang could never get for her, and she would pee constantly. It drove Aang crazy, but after it was all over it was all worth it.

"No Katara. No one can smell what you can smell."

Katara walked in the doorway to look around. Her hands were on her back and her stomach was bulging out from underneath her now too small shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun because she got tired of it in her face when she was cleaning. Aang smiled at how beautiful she looked even through pregnancy. Sara reached towards her mother and Aang sat her down. She ran to her mom and placed her ear up to Katara's huge stomach. Aang looked at Katara and Katara just shrugged her shoulders.

"I can hear the baby mommy." Sara said from her place at her mom's stomach. She put her ear back up next to it and then she gasped. Tears welled up in her eyes as she started to cry. Aang rushed over to her and asked her what's wrong.

"It kicked me." She wailed.

Katara smiled and reached around her stomach to hug her daughter. Sara was a drama queen, and everything she complained about was blown out of proportion. Aang smiled at Katara and shook his head.

"Oh, Aang, can you make me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich? I'm hungry."

Aang nodded and kissed her on the cheek, walking into the kitchen to get her something he could make. He smiled as he heard Katara explaining to Sara why the baby had kicked her. Sara sounded all knowing as she told her mother she knew that and skipped into the kitchen. Katara waddled in behind her and sat down at the table. She was breathing heavily at the effort. Aang placed the sandwich on a plate and cut it in half for her and then poured a glass of milk. He placed the plate in front of her and took a drink of milk before handing it to her. She pouted up at him and took a drink herself. Aang sat down next to her and took one of her hands. She smiled at him as she ate her sandwich.

"You make good sandwiches." She said with a smile.

"Well, I'm glad you've realized that I am the best sandwich maker in the world." He joked with her.

She finished her sandwich and smiled at him while taking a drink of her milk. Sara's face poked up over the edge of the table and looked up at them. Katara pretended to not see her, and Aang followed along. 

Sara popped up and made a loud noise at them. They didn't respond, but kept their eyes on each other. Sara look confused at her parents behavior, but tried again. She made another loud noise and jumped up and down. Katara was laughing; Aang could see it in her face. Aang found it hilarious. Sara poked her mother and tried to make her talk.

"Mommy? Mommy?" Sara said in a rather loud voice. Katara didn't move. Sara tried her dad.

She walked up to him and pulled on his ear, but Aang didn't move an inch.

"Daddy?" Sara said in sweet and innocent voice. Aang almost turned his head, but then stopped. Katara was now laughing at him. He was so used to letting Sara be a daddy's little girl that he forgot that he was following along with Katara. Sara kept poking them both, and then eventually gave up and went outside. Katara looked out the kitchen window and saw her playing with their dog Appa. She and the dog were inseparable most of the time even though it was Aang's dog. Katara sighed and turned around. Aang was washing off the plate and cup she had used. She sighed again. He was the greatest husband ever. Katara didn't even have to ask him to do anything, he just did it anyway. She rarely did the dishes. He would always do them for her. He would do the laundry and keep the house clean for the most part. When she would get home from going to the grocery store, she would always find a fresh batch of cookies out on the table and everything already washed. He was the only one who could get Sara to take a bath and he got her to take one every other day. He was perfect, and Katara couldn't ask for more.

Katara waddled over to stand next to Aang and placed her hand on his shoulder. He finished putting the dishes away and then looked at her. She smiled at him and gently took his hand. She led him into the living room and sat down and Aang followed. She lay across his lap, her head resting on the over stuffed arm rest. He gently placed his hand on her bulging stomach and smiled at her.

"How's your back?" He asked quietly.

"Its fine I guess. It's hurt a lot this morning, but then after a nice hot bath it was better."

Aang nodded and took her hand.

"When's your next doctors appointment again?"

"I think its next Monday."

"Do you want me to come?"

She smiled at him sweetly. "I'll be fine. I actually wanted to ask Suki if she wanted to go with me."

Aang nodded again and looked down at Katara's stomach. He moved his hand under her shirt so he was touching her bare skin. It was soft and warm, and Aang only wondered what his second child would look like. Katara sat up slowly and looked into Aang's eyes. He kissed her softly and smiled at her.

"You're glowing." Aang whispered. Katara shivered as she felt his breathe on her face.

"You're pretty dull yourself. What's wrong?"

Aang shrugged. "Nothing's wrong. Why would you think that?"

"Well, all throughout my last pregnancy you were happy and outgoing. But you seem pretty down through this one. What's wrong?"

Aang thought for a minute. "I don't know. I haven't even noticed that I'm 'down' as you put it. I'm excited, but I'm trying to keep up with you. You move pretty fast, you know? You're always doing something. I guess I'm getting used to it. Not having you all to myself."

Katara smiled at him and kissed him again.

"Aang, no matter what I will always be all yours. These kids wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. You are my husband, and no one can take your place. I love you more than anything, and nothing in the world can change that." She kissed him again. "I need you in my life Aang. You're the greatest friend I have ever had. You're my best friend." And with that she kissed him one last time. Aang returned this kiss and held her face in his hands. Aang pulled back and stared into Katara's deep blue eyes.

"I need you too Katara." He whispered as he placed his face into the crook of her neck, enjoying the feeling of being so close to her. He loved being with his one true love. And he knew that he would be with her as long as he lived.

* * *

Ah the fluffy goodness.

Makes your stomach flip huh?

Sara read this and was like i love the endings, they are soo cute.

I write them that way for a reason.  
It keeps you coming back!

Reviews please. Izzy


	13. Soilders love

So Sara left.  
And as most you know, I have not heart.  
I cried for about 10 minutes, and then I tried to type this up on my computer.  
But my hands were not working. So I said screw it and went to bed.  
And got over 10 hours of sleep.  
I really needed sleep. Most nights i am up writing these.

Me and Sara wrote most of this. You can probably tell where she wrote and I wrote. The writing style is different, so I tried to make them similar.  
She wrote Katara's letters, I wrote Aangs.  
She cried while writing.  
I smiled.

Disclaimer: I absouletly wish I did own this. I would be writing a new season right now. But I can say that own everything but Katara and Aang (sniffs as a tear runs down her face)  
Now I have a heart. :)

* * *

Aang came to the dinner table with a homemade meal in his hands. Katara's mouth watered as she savored the food in front of her. She sat there looking at the food when confusion hit her. Aang never made food, and even when he did it was never this good looking. Katara stared at him as he set down her plate in front of her. He sat down across from her and saw her staring.

"Do you like the food?" He asked, still puzzled at her expression.

"What's the special occasion?" She interrogated. He sighed and took a long drink of water. He rested his hands on top of her and spoke softly and passionately.

"Well….. You see. You obviously know that last week was my 18th birthday." Katara nodded. "Well, gosh, I don't know how to tell you this but… ugh, why is this so hard."

"Aang, just tell me." She said to him sweetly.

"Do you promise me you won't be angry?" Aang asked.

"I promise." Katara said with honesty.

"Well… I kind of joined the military and I'm going to be leaving in 4 days.

Katara's heart suddenly felt crushed like it was being ripped apart piece by piece. She squeezed his hands so they were in fists. Aang shut his yes tight but never let go of Katara's warm, caring hands.

"Can't you stay here with me? Why do you have to go?" Katara cried. She ran into Aang's arms and he kissed her.

"I have to Katara. I want to help protect our country." He explained. He took her face in his hands and stared deeply into her eyes. She returned the gaze and tried her best to hold back the tears that wanted to desperately come out.

"But why? Aang you could die. I could lose you. And I don't think I can stand to lost you." Katara sat the last part a little bit quieter, but Aang hear it. He held her close to his chest and sighed.

"Katara, I promise you that nothing will happen to me. It's only going to be nine months and then I am here, free to be with you forever."

Katara couldn't respond because she had started to cry. Her body was shaking and her stomach muscles hurt as heavy sobs over came her. She sat there crying in Aangs arms for about half an hour. When she finally calmed down she spoke.

"C-can yo-ou promise me t-that you won't g-get hurt"? She struggled to say due to her quaking body. Aang kissed her head.

"I swear Katara that I will come home. And I promise tht when I come home, I will finally marry you."

Katara looked into his eyes and smiled slightly.

"That sound's perfect."

**Three Months Later.**

_Dear Katara,  
Today was one of the hottest days ever here. Most of us were sweating bullets, so to speak. D  
I miss you so much. Right now I would love to be sitting next to you on the couch watching any chick show you wanted. I wouldn't mind, because I would get to be with you. I've been counting down the days and today there are 3 months exactly.  
Oh, and I wanted to tell you that today a man got a letter from his wife and a picture of his newborn baby girl. It makes me miss you more.  
I love you Katara and I cannot wait to get home._

_Love, Aang._

_Dear Aang,  
Oh that must suck to be in such weather down there. I can't believe it's only been three months. It feels like it has been forever. I've got some news to tell you myself. It seems like this week gets more and more interesting. The neighbor with the two husky dogs got her house broken into. Then my cousin just had twins. One girl and one boy. Plus, jut two days ago we have a terrible earthquake. It nearly took the house down. Scared me to death.  
I miss you a lot too. Can't wait to see you again. I love you Aang._

_Katara._

_Katara,  
That's a lot of stuff to happen in one week. I hope you're alright. That earthquake sounds awful. Please stay safe. It's just about 2 in the morning over here and I'm on night watch. I promise I'll write to you soon, but I don't know when I will get back on the computer. I love you more than air and I have no clue what I would do without you._

_I love you.  
Aang._

**Three More Months Later.**

_My Dearest Katara,  
It's been a while since I've written and I'm so happy I get to once again. A lot has happened in three months and I wish I could come home right now. I wish I was by our side. I miss your voice, and I miss holding your hand all the time. I really really miss you and I love you just as much. There are only 3 more months and I will be by your side once again._

_Love,  
Aang._

_Aang,  
I've cried myself to sleep these past months. Just thinking about how you're not by my side, not holding my hand in yours and not being able to cuddle in your arms makes me want you ever so much. I don't think I'll be able to last 3 more months. I might break down. I love you more than air itself. I would do anything just to spend every waking hour with you. Please hurry home. I can't wait to get married. Promise me that the first thing we do is get married. I'll be waiting._

_Katara._

_Katara,  
Reading your letter made me cry. I miss you and I promise that when I get home, and after a couple days of sleep, we will get married. But I want you to remember that I want a traditional marriage, not like those crazy ones you hear about on T.V. I love you honey. I promise I'll be home soon._

_Aang._

**Three agonizing more months later**.

_Katara,  
I will be flying home on the 7__th__. My plane is supposed to arrive at around 10:30 PM that night. Please be there._

_Aang._

_Aang,  
I am so excited. I cannot wait to see you. I've got a gift to give you. I'll be waiting when you get off of the plane. Love you._

_Katara._

Airport, March 7th, 10:25 PM

Katara sat, waiting near the gate where Aang's plane was supposed to land. Her hands were shaking and she felt nervous. She looked around at the families waiting for their loved ones to get off of the plane and somewhat smiled.

"Flight 287 from Omashu is now landing."

A wave of excitement went over the crowd as kids got up next to the big glass windows to watch the plane come it. Mothers were standing up and holding their babies close to them. Katara stayed sitting, to nervous to stand.

"Miss, are you waiting for someone?" An older woman asked Katara. Katara nodded.

"You're pretty young. Who are you waiting for?" she asked.

"My boyfriend."

"Ah. I remember when my daughter's long time boyfriend went over to the war. She cried for days and never came out of her room. When he got home, she cried for even more days. It's a good feeling to know the one you love has made it and is coming home isn't it?"

Katara nodded again. The plane came into sight and slowed to park at the gate. Katara's hands started to shake again and the woman took her hand.

"It's going to be alright. Before you know it you'll be wrapped up in his arms, crying and as happy as could be. They don't care if you look like a mess. They are just as happy to see you as you are to see them." After she said that the woman got up and walked over to another young girl that laid her head on the woman's shoulder. She was shaking just like Katara and was also crying.

"Flight 287, now unloading. Please stand back from the gate to let passengers through." Katara now stood up and watched as men in different colored uniforms started to come out of the gate. She watched as a young girl ran into the arms of her father. A wife embraced her husband, crying into his arms.

Katara watched closely and then she saw him.

He was wearing a blue uniform, a bag over his shoulder. He was looking around, and when he saw her, his face lit up and he jogged over to her. She couldn't bring herself to move more than 2 steps. He reached her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. She felt tears flowing down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face in his chest. She was shaking badly from the sobs, but she didn't care. She was standing in Aang's strong arms, safe at last. Aang loosened up his grip on her slightly to look her in the eyes. He had tears streaming down his face.

"I missed you so much." He whispered. She stood up on her tip toes to look him straight in the eye.

"I missed you just as much." She whispered back. Aang leaned forward and kissed her. Katara felt her heart bursting as she finally got what she had been missing all those 9 months. She leaned more into the kiss and felt his hands move to her hips and he pulled her body to his. She felt a blush rise on her cheeks at the movement but kept her lips on his. She went back down onto her flat feet, breaking their kiss, and looked into his eyes. She felt at home, safe and protected. She watched as he reached into his bag and pulled out a small black box. She knew what it was the second she saw it. Her heart jumped in anticipation as he got down on one knee in front of her.

"Katara, these past nine months have been absolute torture for me, and I learned that I can not live without you by my side. I love you more than anything in this world and I want to spend the rest of my life by your side. Will you marry me?" And with that he opened the box. The ring was beautiful. It had one deep blue stone in the middle that was surrounded by small diamonds. She felt tears in her eyes as Aang placed the ring on her finger. He stood up still holding her hand, and looked her straight in the eyes. All she could do was smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered her answer in his ear.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

He grabbed her waist and spun her around in a circle. She laughed at his enthusiasm. She could feel his heart against her chest. He placed her feet back down on the ground and leaned down to kiss her again. She felt like she was on cloud nine. Her heart was finally whole again.

o.O

Katara and Aang walked out of the airport and in hand. Aang had his bag over his shoulder and Katara had on his jacket. She had found it quite cold and couldn't help but ask for it. People that saw them walking by smiled, some even nodded in respect. Aang just kept walking, going towards the parking lot. Then he remembered her last letter.

"So, what's my present?"

* * *

So. I hope you liked that. I did.  
It makes me miss me Sarzee. :(  
So, i guess now you can review.

Izzy.


	14. All Nighter

Okay, so everyone was doing one of these kinds of chapters.  
I'm being cliche. Ugh.  
There goes originality.  
So, it right where the movie ended.  
Haha. I had an idea on how to do this.

I hope you like it. I will definetily have another chapter up late tonight, early tomorrow morning. I am going clothes shopping with my family(maybe) and I might be back l8.  
But I have an awesome idea.

That i just temporarily forgot.  
Holy shit.

I have an awful memory.

Disclaimer:I forgot, do I own these guys. Man I wish I did. It would be an awesome with my twisted sense of humor all over it.

;)

* * *

The young couple stood there near the fountain, not caring as the world kept on going around them. They were wrapped up in each others arms, their lips pressed together in a passionate kiss. The girl had her arms around his neck, while his hands were on the small of her back. It seemed like it have been forever when the girl pulled back and looked into the boy's eyes. She smiled at the young Avatar, her eyes full of trust.

"I figured out how I feel." She said to him quietly.

He raised his eye brow to her.

"Yeah. I finally realized that I am not as confused as I thought."

"So, how do you feel then?" The boy asked in a nervous voice.

The girl smiled and kissed him again. This kiss was short, sweet and to the point. When she pulled away she placed her chin on his shoulder.

"I love you." She whispered into the Avatar's ear. His face lit up and a smiled broke out on his lips.

"I love you too." He whispered back. He then kissed her again. This kiss was longer, more passionate, and made the Avatar's heart flip. He ran his hand through her hair and left it there. Her hands were around his torso, holding him to close to her. As the girl pulled back the boy's face fell. He obviously wanted more. But he stopped himself as she buried her face in his neck.

"I'm so glad you're alive Aang." She whispered to him.

"I'm very proud of you Katara. I heard what you did with Azula." He said back. Katara's face pinched a little before going back to its relaxed state. Aang rubbed her back gently, his fingers playing with her hair.

"I was really worried about you." She said in a small voice. He noticed her tone and pulled her closer. She smiled wider and kissed his neck.

"Why were you worried about me?"

"I was scared that you wouldn't make it and I'd lose you." She whispered. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, but she fought them back. She didn't want to cry now, not when the moment was too perfect. But Aang knew her better and gently pulled back from their close embrace. He saw the tears in her eyes and brushed them away.

"Katara, please don't cry. It breaks my heart." He said sincerely. She felt even more tears in her eyes at that, but kept them back with a deep breath. Aang kissed her cheek gently and pulled her back into a tight hug. Katara laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. She didn't want the moment to end. Aang took her hand and gently let go of her. He led her down the steps and into Ba Sing Se. Katara held onto his hand tightly as people all around them stared at them. Aang just kept walking, his thoughts only on Katara. He didn't notice the people all around them. He led Katara to a small café where they sat down at a table. Katara smiled at him as he helped her sit in her chair before sitting in his. The waitress came over and placed two glasses of water in front of them, handed them a menu and then bowed as she walked away.

"Aang?" Katara said to the monk sitting across the table from her.

"What Katara?" He said looking up from his menu.

"What are we doing here?"

"Well, I kind of wanted to talk, and I was hungry." He said innocently. Katara smiled at him. The waitress came back and they ordered their food. They sat and talked until way after they were done with their food, until way after dark. It was an all night café, so they had all of the time in the world.

Aang and Katara didn't finish talking until dawn the next morning. Neither of them got tired, they were enjoying each others company too much. When they did start to walk home, Katara realized how tired she was. Her steps got shorter and Aang noticed her tired looking manner immediately. He stopped walking and turned to her. He placed one of his arms under her knees and the other around her shoulders and picked her up with ease. Katara wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him tightly. Aang didn't speed up or slow down as he made his way to the Iroh's tea shop. He entered quietly and started to the stairs.

"It's a little late to be coming in, Avatar Aang."

Aang spun around, to see Iroh sitting next to the front door.

"Yeah, I guess it is a little late. But I can explain."

Iroh sat there, waiting for an answer.

"Well, Katara and I kind of went to a café and we started talking, and I guess we didn't realize how fast time flies when you're talking with the……." Aang trailed off, saying the last part to himself.

"When you're talking with who Aang?" Iroh asked a smile on his face. He wanted to hear the Avatar say it.

"When you're talking with the person you love." Aang practically whispered.

Iroh smiled at how Aang blushed. Aang gently set Katara down on one of the plush mats that lay throughout the tea shop. Aang sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Iroh sat down across from them.

"Aang, you don't need to be ashamed of what you did. I myself had plenty of long nights with a couple of my girlfriends." Aang's head snapped up at the last word Iroh said and a blush rose up on his cheeks.

"Katara and I aren't dating." Aang said in a sad voice. The old fire bender smiled a knowing smile.

"If those kisses you two shared out on the porch don't mean you're dating, then I'll be an old badgerfrog." Iroh said with a light tone.

Aang blushed again, not knowing him and Katara had an audience. Katara moved in his arms and looked up at him. Her eyes were tired, but they still had a sparkle in them. She looked over at Iroh, and suddenly she sat up. Her face was flushed, and Iroh laughed.

"I find you two very funny. If you want to sit in each others arms, be my guest. I was just talking to Aang about those kisses you two shared Katara." Iroh said with a smile as a blush rose up on Katara's cheeks.

"I just wanted to tell you two that I, in all my years, have never seen a love so pure, honest and heart warming."

Aang blushed as Iroh described their love for one another. He looked at Katara, who wasn't blushing, but glowing. Iroh stood up and bowed, then left the room. Katara looked at Aang, a smile on her lips.

"I guess…"

"Yeah. I guess so." Aang didn't even have to hear what she was about to say. Then he started laughing as he realized what he had just done. Katara must've realized it too because she started laughing also. When they finished laughing Aang kissed Katara again. Katara placed her hands on his face and his hands rested on her hips. Aang pulled Katara closer to him, his arms wrapping around her waist. When Katara pulled back, she smiled and curled up into his chest. Aang blushed, but then he pulled her even closer to him. They didn't hear Sokka coming down the stairs, and jumped when he yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

"Sokka, be quite you could wake everyone up!" Katara whisper-yelled at her brother.

"I DON'T….." He didn't finish because Katara had froze his mouth shut.

"Shut up Sokka." Katara said as she led Aang by the hand past Sokka and up the stairs to their rooms. Katara walked into Aang's room, where she kissed him again. Aang wrapped his arms around her waist and backed her up to his bed. They laid down, holding onto each other. Katara broke away from the kiss.

"Aang, will you be here in the morning?"

"I promise that I will be here when you wake Katara."Aang kissed her cheek, wrapped his arms around her shoulders and they both fell asleep, smiles on their faces.

* * *

There are flies all over my screen.

Ugh my mom is gonna be home soon, so i am gonna jsut say one thing.

REVIEW!

i'm going shopping.

Izzy.


	15. Family

Okay, so I am having some troubles.  
I was trying to upload this document, and it said that I had exceeded my document limit of 15 and that i had to either delete them or move them to chapters  
But they are chapters. So i don't get it.  
If you guys know what to do tell me.  
I'm not that good at this kind of shit.

Anywho, I found this chapter to be a doussy(sp?)  
It came to me when our power blinked eariler.

After we got back from shopping. It was fun. I got like 3 pairs of dark skinny jeans, a comfortable pair of shorts, and some snoopy shirts and jackets.

I love snoopy.

Disclaimer: I could only dream of owning these characters(which i do often)

* * *

It was a gloomy day. It had been raining since about 3 in the morning when Aang had woken up to the sound of something dripping. He had gotten up and followed the sound to the downstairs bathroom. The drip was right over the bathtub. How convenient Aang had thought as he walked back up to bed.

Katara was in the kitchen when the door bell rang. She whipped of her hands and walked to the door. She opened the door to see her brother and his family.

"Sokka!" Katara exclaimed as she let her family in. Sokka took off his jacket and embraced his sister in a huge hug. Suki was next, and then Katara hugged her nieces. Aang came up behind her and hugged his best friend and brother-in-law. Suki gave Aang a hug, and then Aang picked his nieces up in a huge hug.

"How are my favorite nieces doing today?" He asked the twins. They both smiled.

"We're great." They said in unison. Aang set them down and they ran off to play with the cousins. The timer went off in the kitchen and Aang walked in to stop it. He opened the over and took out the lasagna. He set it down on the stove and turned off the oven. Katara walked in and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks. I don't want it to over cook." She said as she started to get some meat out for her brother. Sokka sat down at the table and Suki sat next to him. Aang sat at the island in the middle of their huge kitchen, and took a drink of water from the glass in front of him. He knew it was Katara's because she shot him a look. He laughed at her as she put a piece of pork in a pan for Sokka to eat. He had always refused to give up meat, but Katara had slowly let it go. Everyone once in a while she would have some, but she had cooked vegetarian ever since she had started dating Aang when they were in high school.

"So Aang, how is work going?" Sokka asked.

Aang shrugged. "It's fun if you like that kind of stuff." Aang worked as a manager at a airplane making company.

"Oh Aang, I thought you did like that kind of stuff." Katara said as she set out plates along the table, her hand brushing over Aang shoulders as she walked past him. He shrugged and got up to help her set the table. He got some forks and knives and set them out on the table. Katara grabbed the cups and Aang grabbed some napkins. They moved around the table in opposite directions, passing past each other once. Aang grabbed the lemonade Katara had made earlier. Sokka was watching them move around the kitchen, not once bumping into one another. They didn't seem to have to use words, but knew what to get and knew what each other was getting. Katara saw him staring and became confused.

"What are you staring at Sokka?" She questioned.

"Well, it's just strange. You guys work as though you're talking, but you're silent. You guys are getting stuff from inside the kitchen and never once do you bump into each other, or do you pass on the same route. You seem to be like talking to each other in your head. It's just kind of cute." Sokka said.

Katara and Aang looked at each other with puzzled expressions. Aang shrugged and Katara walked to the kitchen door, sticking her head out.

"Dinnertime! Everyone wash up and get down here!" She yelled out into the huge house.

Suki listened to the sounds as every kid went to the nearest bath room to wash their hands. The first to come through the door was Katara and Aang oldest daughter Kaya. She was 15 year old and was daddy's little girl. Aang was washing his hand at the sink when she came up behind and gave him a hug. He dried off his hands and turned around and hugged her back.

"What's up Kaya?" He asked her.

"Nothing daddy. Just tired."

"Late night last night huh?"

"Yeah…" She said as she hid her face in his shirt.

"Don't worry. Your mom didn't notice you came in late."

Katara looked up from the table where she was setting the lasagna out.

"I heard that." She said with a smug look.

Kaya smiled and sat down at her spot at the huge table that could seat 12 people. Katara watched as her 5 other kids and her nieces ran in the room.

"Walk or you'll go back and come in again." She said in boss voice. All 7 kids slowed down and walked to their seats. Katara picked up her youngest who was just learning to walk and set him in his high chair right next to her seat. Katara and Aang had always sat at either end of the table. The kids just chose a random place to sit each night. Allie sat next to her older sister, and Lonnie sat down on her other side. Sokka smiled as his daughters sat down next to him and his wife. All 8 kids and Aang and Sokka talking as Katara and Suki (_If you didn't notice that is 12 people on the nose. I didn't do that on purpose, it just happened.)_ started to cut pieces out of the huge lasagna Katara had made. Katara handed her brother his meat and he smiled up at her.

"It looks wonderful Katara, as always." He said.

She smiled at him as she grabbed two plates and put some lasagna on them. She passed them back to their owners and Suki filled up their glasses with lemonade. Aang smiled up at Katara as she put a piece of lasagna on his plate.

"I love you Katara." He whispered to her as she leaned down in front of him. She smiled at him and kissed him softly.

"I love you too honey." She said back. She walked over to the kitchen stove and grabbed a large bowl filled with homemade corn bread squares. Katara sat down and took on of the buiscuits in a napkin and handed it to one of her sons, Aang Jr.

"Take one and pass it down." She told him. He nodded at his mother and passed it down, relaying the message to his brother, sisters and cousins. When everyone had gotten their food, they all started to dig in. Conversation filled the room as everyone started to eat and talk. Katara stared down the table at Aang, who was staring back at her.

"It's great." He mouthed to her. She smiled at him in appreciation. She started to help her youngest eat. He was being fussy that night, and didn't want to be fed. She let him do it himself and started to eat her own food. She looked back down at her husband, and watched as she talked to her brother. They were such good friend, they would talk about anything. They were talking in animated voices and were laughing at something funny. She smiled herself as she looked at her huge family. Everyone had forgotten about the huge storm going on outside, and no one noticed as the wind picked up. When everyone had finished eating they all placed their garbage in the trash can and stacked their plates to be washed. They all moved into the huge living room and sat down on the floor. The younger kids started to play a board game that took teams, while Aang, Katara, Sokka and Suki sat on the couch watching their kids play together. Kaya and Allie were talking in the corner, while the other 6 kids played Monopoly. Katara laid her head on Aangs shoulder and sighed. Aang wrapped his arms around his wife and smiled. Sokka watched his daughters play with their cousins.

"It's so nice to have dinner together every once in a while." Suki said. Katara nodded.

"I think the kids enjoy it more than we do." Katara laughed.

Suddenly the lights flickered. Kaya and Allie looked up from talking, and all 6 younger kids got closer together. The lights flickered again and then finally went out. Katara heard Otto her youngest start to whine and got up slowly to find him. Aang stood up and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a flash light and turned it on. He moved the light in front of Katara and she grabbed Otto and held him close. The other 7 children crawled over to the couch and sat in front of it. Aang grabbed some matches and walked over to the fire place. He light it up and watched as the room became lit in a soft glow of orange and red. He grabbed some of the blankets from the hallway closet and threw them back into the living room. He then found the sleeping bags and brought them out. All 8 kids grabbed either a blanket or a sleeping bag and found a spot on the floor. Kaya moved the coffee table out of the way and laid down on the floor. Katara looked over at Sokka and Suki.

"I guess it's an early night then." She said as Aang lit a candle. He handed it to Sokka, who took it in his hand and got up. He went over and kissed his daughters before starting towards the stairs.

"Daddy, wait! I want to tell you something." Meng said. Sokka turned around and looked at his daughter.

"What is it honey?"

"Did you know that you eat a pound of earth a day?" She said with enthusiasm.

"No, honey I did not know that. I will remember that the next time I eat something." Sokka said before going up the stairs. Suki said good night and followed him to the guest bedroom. Aang wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and sighed.

"I guess it's time for bed." He whispered in her ear. She smiled and led him up to their room. She got changed and brushed her teeth. She got in bed and listened as he brushed his teeth. He got under the covers and wrapped his arms around her waist again.

"Dinner was wonderful tonight Katara." He said to her softly.

"I'm glad. I've never made lasagna before." She said back as she turned over to face him. He wasn't wearing a shirt and she could see his finely toned muscles of his chest in the dim light. She blushed, but had no clue why. She had seen him many times before with out his shirt on. She had seen him naked for Pete's sake. She smiled and snuggled up into his arms.

"Everything you make is wonderful Katara. You're an amazing cook."

"I guess you got lucky then." She joked with him.

"I got lucky in more ways then one." He said with a smirk on his face. She laughed at him quietly and snuggled closer to him. His body was warm, and she was colder than usual. Aang placed on of his hand on her hip and kissed her forehead.

"You're cold. What's wrong?"

"I'm just cold." She said. Aang tucked the blankets around her and him and pulled her yet closer. She felt safe and warm where she was at, and slowly started to fall asleep.

"I love you Katara." Aang whispered, his lips right next to hers. Katara kissed him softly.

"I love you too." She said, her eyes starting to close. Aang gently pulled the cover up so they covered her ears and laid his head on his pillow. Holding onto each other tightly, they fell asleep to the sound of each other hearts.

* * *

I have to admit that that last part made me feel all musshy on the inside.  
Ah, true love.  
Reviews. It's 1:24 in the morning.  
I'm tired.

Izzy.


	16. Jealous Much?

So a little personal inspiration for this chapter.  
My dad once was a carpenter, and I was thinking last night about how he had this job in the East Bay of Cali, and He would leave at like 3 in the morning, and he wouldn't get home until at least 1. I didn't see him for over 2 weeks, and i miss him like crazy. Seeing as though i'm a daddies little girl.  
So when i was laying in bed last night, i realized that this would be an awesome idea.  
And i didn't get any sleep because i wanted to type it out.

and then my puppy cried and i had to take him outside at like 5 in the morning.  
Dawn is so pretty.  
Anywho, I put Appa in here in honor of my one dog  
And all he does all day long is sleep.  
He's pretty boring.

You'll get it after you read this.

Disclaimer: As I have said in the past, I do not own this awesome seires.  
But I'd give Mike and Bryan my brother and sister for it.

;)

* * *

Katara lay in bed, waiting for him to get home. He was a carpenter on a job down in a city more than 4 hours away. Every morning he got up at 3 AM to leave, and he didn't get back until 12 at night. She would always wake up to a note on his pillow telling her good morning and breakfast was in the microwave. Even though he was there, she missed him like crazy. He had been working at the job for over 2 weeks, and that had been 2 weeks of not seeing him, not kissing him, not cuddling on the couch. She missed him, and she had a plan to get him to take one day off.

It was 11:45 when car lights swept across the room from him pulling into the driveway. She looked out the window and saw his figure getting out of the car, a bag in his hand and a jacket over his shoulder. She smiled as she lay back down and waited for him to come up the stairs to bed. Katara could hear him setting stuff down in the kitchen and heard Appa their dog whimper at him. He came up the stairs and she could hear him taking off his shirt and pants to put on his pajama pants. The bathroom light turned on as he brushed his teeth and then he crawled into the bed. She nearly jumped when she felt his hand on her face.

"I love you Katara." He whispered softly before kissing her forehead. She was amazed. Did he do that every night.

"I love you too Aang." She whispered back to him. Aang jumped slightly, but smiled when he saw her awake.

"I didn't know you were awake. I thought you were asleep like you always are when I get home." He said back to her as she wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her close to his chest and she sighed.

"I've missed you." She said to his chest. He kissed her hair and pulled her closer.

"I've missed you the most. All of the other guys on the job are single, and all they talk about is woman. It makes me miss you a lot." He said back to her.

"Well then take a day off, please?" She pleaded with him, looking up into his stormy eyes. he seemed to stall a moment as he thought things over.

"I don't know. I'd have to call in sick of something." He said slowly.

"Then call in sick please Aang? I miss you like crazy. All I ever do is sit here with Appa, and he's no fun. All he wants' to do is sleep. I want to spend time with _you_." She said to him.

Aang laid there for a second, thinking.

"I guess I could call in sick." He said in a happy tone. Katara felt her heart jump and she tackled Aang with a kiss. He lay down on his back and moved his hands to Katara's hips. She pulled back from the kiss and smiled down at him.

"If that is what we're going to do tomorrow, then I'm in." Aang joked with her. She kissed him again, and then lay back down next to him. She peacefully fell asleep knowing that the next morning he would still be there when she woke up.

X3X3X3

Katara woke up to soft snoring, and turned over to see Appa. She smiled and pet the huge dog softly. He opened his round eyes and licked her face. She smiled and sat up to see Aang still asleep. He was drooling on the pillow, and his hand was on Appa's head. Katara got up slowly and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. She picked up her kimono off the nail and put in around her body. She grabbed a glass and poured herself some orange juice. When she turned around she saw Aang. She smiled at him, set down her glass, and walked into his arms. He held her close, swaying back and forth in the door jam. She smiled yet again and closed her eyes.

"So, what are we doing today?" He asked her.

"Well, I thought maybe we could go shopping. We need to get new sheets for our bed, and you need new clothes. You keep ruining them." She told him. He smiled innocently and kissed her forehead.

"That sounds perfect."

Katara made toast for them both and then got dressed. Aang was already ready when she walked out the front door. He was standing next to their car, keys in his hand. They way the light was hitting him made him look even more handsome, and Katara couldn't help but notice the stares of some passing woman on their walks. They looked at Aang, and then looked at Katara and glared at her. She just smiled to herself and kissed her fiancé.

"Lets go." She whispered in his ear. She knew he was blushing and laughed to herself at the envious looks she was getting. They got into the car and headed off to the mall on the other side of town. Aang reached over and grabbed Katara's hand. She smiled at him as he drove. It was a sunny and bright day. They drove past schools where kids were playing tag and saw mothers with their babies at parks. It was that kind of day when you sat in you chair at the office or at school and counted down the seconds to leave.

Aang pulled into the parking structure that was attached to the mall and found a spot to park. Aang grabbed his wallet and opened the door to get out. Katara's door opened just as she was reaching for it and saw Aang standing there. She got out and grabbed his hand. They walked to the door that led into the mall and walked in. The mall was busy with people but it wasn't crowded. It was perfect. Aang looked around at all of the different stores in awe. He looked at Katara, who was looking around at the huge structure. She was trying to find the store they always went to to get Aang his clothes. She saw the store and pulled Aang over to it.

"We are going to get you some clothes first." She said to him, and he smiled. He love spending time with her.

They went to about 10 different shops, getting new bed sheets (Aang had ruined the one they had because he would sometimes go to bed dirty), buying Aang some new clothes, and Katara finding a bathing suit. They had stopped by a pet shop and bought a couple things for Appa, and then they had found a food court and got something to eat. They each got a piece of pizza but only bought one soda.

Katara didn't mind sharing, and she loved the dirty looks she was getting from the woman all around her. She was amazed that Aang didn't even notice, and she decided to ask him why.

"Aang, doesn't it bother you?" She inquired.

"What's supposed to bother me?" He asked her innocently.

"All the staring. All of those women staring at you like you're a god." She said back. Aang looked up and looked around. The entire crowd of woman smiled at him and he looked back at Katara.

"Do they always do that?" He asked her with a confused look on his face. Katara started at him.

"Yeah, just about everyday. And they always give me dirty looks." She informed him.

"I've never noticed. I've always been looking at you and have never noticed them before." He said sincerely. She smiled at him and he took her hand.

"Just remember, they're jealous of what they know they can't have. Because I'm all yours." He said to her quietly. A smiled broke out across her face and she leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"That's so sweet Aang." She leaned back into her chair and grabbed the soda. She took a sip, and watched as aang looked around.

"I was just wondering…." He started.

"What?"

"Have you ever noticed how all the guys look at you?" He asked her.

Katara looked around, and suddenly saw what she hadn't seen before.

"I guess not, because I only have eyes for you."

And with that she kissed him passionately, pissing off every woman in the room, while making ever man jealous.

* * *

Ohkay, so I seriouly couldn't resist that.  
The whole woman staring stuff.  
Because I have a guy friend who is drop dead gorgeous, and once when me, him and 2 of our other friends went to the mall in a town near ours, i was walking next to him, and i got the most horrible looks from some girls that were way prettier than me. He didn't even notice. Until my other guy friend pointed it out, and we alll laughed. Me and my best girl friend thought it was funny, until we noticed all of the older men staring.

That is my inspiration for the last part with the staring.

It is just my way of saying they are made to be together, and if they had a baby, it would be the most beautiful thing in the whole damn world.  
I am serious.

;)

Izzy.

P.s; Tonight there will be no updates, but maybe tomorrow. I go to my dad tomorrow, and i am not sure what is going to happen, but we own a ranch, and shit happens.

Reviews are appreciated.

Izzy once again.


	17. Passion?

So.  
Yeah. I lied.  
I guess. I said no chapter tonight, but I had this in my head, and BAMM!  
Chapter born.

No inspiration for this.  
But i found it hard to write.  
I absouletly hate this chapter.  
It was such a hard thing to write, and i don't even know why I am posting it.  
You might like it, i will never know.

anywho. My puppy is in my lap licking my nose because he is tired and wants someone to curl up next to, so i guess i am done blabbing.

Disclaimer: Dear Nick. I wish to buy Avatar: The Last Airbender off of you in exchange for my brother and sister in a great new reality show i like to call "Shoot me now".

* * *

Katara lay on Appa's back, watching as the clouds streamed past her. She and Aang were headed to the Southern Water Tribe after visiting the Fire Nation. It was getting late, and she could tell Aang was tired. She crawled up to Appa's head and tapped Aang's shoulder. He turned to her, his face relaxed.

"Maybe we should camp for the night." She said to him softly. Aang nodded and searched for a clearing in the trees. He found a spot and landed Appa. Katara jumped down and looked around. The clearing was a perfect circle with a stream running through it. She turned to see Aang putting up the tent. They had brought two tents, but after the first night they had ended up in the same tent, and fell asleep in each other arms. It was nice, just what Katara wanted. She wanted to spend time with Aang, and she had gotten it by coming with him to the Fire Nation. They spent all of their time together. And they didn't stop spending time together when they slept.

Katara walked over to the stream and splashed some water on her face. It was getting late and she wanted to get some sleep before they started their trip again. She walked over to where Aang had started a small fire. She sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She rested her head against his shoulder and yawned.

"Tired?" He asked her in an almost whisper. She nodded, and her head fell into his lap, her hands coming free from around his waist. Aang blushed, but Katara didn't seem to notice. She was too tired to care about anything. She laid one of her hands on Aang's thigh and the young monk blushed some more. He wasn't used to being _this_ close to her. The monks had always told him that he was to save himself, to stay pure.

That was pretty hard considering the position he was in.

He could tell that Katara was practically asleep and he didn't want to wake her, but he had no choice. He gently shook her shoulders and her eyes opened up. She looked up at the young man and saw his blushing face. She then realized where she was at and sat up. They sat the in an awkward silence for a second before Aang leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Let's go to bed. I'm tired." He said as he got up and walked over to the tent. Katara got up slowly and walked in behind him. He had laid there sleeping bags on the ground right next to each other. But she noticed that Aang was lying all the way to the left of his, as far away from hers as he could. Katara didn't think much of it as she got into her sleeping bag and looked at the back of his head.

"Aang?" She whispered.

"Yeah Katara?" he said to the wall.

"What's wrong?" She said as she reached over and touched his shoulder. He shrugged it off and moved farther away from her. Katara's face fell and she turned over in her sleeping bag. She felt tears in her eyes as she began to wonder what she had done. She tried to hide her rising breath. She didn't know what she had done, but it hurt her that he just pushed her away like that.

Aang stared that the brown wall of the tent, thinking. He had never felt anything like that before, and he wasn't sure what to do in that kind of situation. It was strange, just the feeling of her head in his lap had made him uncomfortable, when they could sit with their bodies pressed against each other and not blush once. It frustrated Aang that the monks had never taught him anything about girls, and at the moment he wished they had. He had never in his whole life felt as much loved for Katara as he had about anyone. He loved her with all of his heart, and he would do anything for her. But at the moment he didn't understand what she had done, what had made him feel so uncomfortable and……. well aroused. He stopped his thinking when he heard someone quietly sobbing and turned over to see Katara shaking in her sleeping bag. He automatically got up out of his sleeping bag and sat down right next to her.

"Katara, please don't cry. What's wrong?" He asked her.

She turned over to look at him and saw that her eyes were filled with tears, and his heart broke.

"What did I do Aang?" She asked him.

Aang then remembered that she had been worried about him, and he had shrugged her off without an answer. He lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly as she softly cried.

"I'm sorry Katara. I didn't mean to hurt you. _Please_ don't cry. Please. I can explain, but please don't cry." He pleaded with her. She stopped crying slowly and buried her face in his chest.

"I need to talk to you about something." He said to her.

She looked up at him and waited.

"Well, you know I was raised by monks, and I was raised as a monk. I was never taught anything about hormones and……girls. I didn't know what to do when your head fell in my lap, and I didn't know why I was feeling that way. I'm sorry that I got defensive, but I didn't know what to do, and I was embarrassed." He said to her, his eyes shut. He had just told her everything he had held back, and he felt a weight come off of his chest. Katara looked at Aang and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it but I'm still sorry." She whispered into his ear. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Katara wrapped her hands around his neck and sighed.

"You know you mean the world to me Katara, but I'm just not used to that kind of _closeness._" Aang informed her.

Katara smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"And that is what I love about you." Katara said, making Aang's heart flip.

"W-what?" He stammered out.

"That is what I absolutely love about you. You aren't like all of the other guys I have met in my life. I have never met one that is not after me for my body or just because we look good together. You love me, and you aren't going to push me to do anything." She explained to him. He could feel a smile on his face and stared into her eyes.

"I guess so huh?" He said back to her. She smirked.

"Yeah. I guess so." Katara snorted.

Katara laid her head back on her pillow and looked up at Aang.

"Goodnight Aang." She whispered.

Aang leaned down and kissed her. Katara was slightly caught off guard, but then she returned the kiss. Aang gently licked the Katara's bottom lip and she parted her mouth. A gentle moan escaped from the back of her throat as Aang tongue explored her mouth. Aang pulled back, gasping for air, and saw that Katara was completely blown away.

"I just wanted to see what it felt like, kissing a girl with all the passion in your body." Aang whispered. Katara blushed again and closed her eyes.

"You did a good job, because you've left me out of breathe and speechless. Completely swept off of my feet." She teased him, and a smile spread across his lips.

"Now it's a goodnight." He said.

"It sure is." She answered back before closing her eyes and falling asleep.


	18. The Talk

So. Once again I have a short little chapter for all of you Avatards.  
And I found this one funny.  
I HATE the talk.

Ugh, it's so embarassing.

Anywho, I want to say thanks to:DuHSPaZZiNGFeL, Shylandrew, Awaiting my Prince, ibroughthomeababybumblebee, Aangsgirl, Inugirl107, and avatar209.

Thank you for the reviews in the last coupld of chapters. I'm sorry if you aren't up there if you did review, but I have no patience. I am soooooooooo lazy.

I noticed that no one has reviewed only three chapters; 5, 12, and 13.  
Haha. I guess they aren't as popular.

Okay. On with the story.  
Disclaimer: Now children, repeat after me, Izzy owns Avatar: The Last Airbender.  
No she doesn't.  
Shuttup!

;)

* * *

Aang and Katara sat in Iroh's tea shop, along with the rest of the Gaang. They were having a sort of mini get together, after 1 year of not seeing each other. Aang and Katara had traveled around the world, fixing up broken nations; Zuko and Mai had gone to the Fire Nation and started to patch things up there. Toph had gone home to face her parents, and they had accepted her with open arms, not caring that she had run away, just that she was alive. And Sokka and Suki had gone back to the Southern Water Tribe with the other Kyoshi Warriors to help start fixing the run down nation. It had been a very stressful year, and everyone was happy to see each other again.

"Hey Aang, can we go for a ride on Appa?" Sokka asked the young Avatar. Aang looked up from his conversation with Katara to look at Sokka.

"Actually Sokka, Zuko has Appa. He needed to go to the Fire Nation quickly because something happened. Maybe later." Aang said back. Sokka's face fell as he walked back over to Suki and sat down.

"Sokka, you don't have to be sad over it. We can always go some other time." Suki told her boyfriend. Sokka nodded.

"I guess." He said in a gloomy voice.

The tea shops door opened and in came another person everyone hadn't seen in a while.

"Dad!" Katara and Sokka both yelled as they got up and ran over to embrace their father. Iroh looked around the corner and smiled at the scene he saw. He walked out into the room and handed Aang another tea cup.

"For Hakoda." He said to the Avatar's puzzled expression. Aang nodded and set the cup down on the table.

"Aang, why aren't you in this hug? You're my family as well." Hakoda said. Aang smiled and walked over to his family. Sokka wrapped an arm around Aang's shoulder and pulled him close. Katara wrapped her arm around his waist, and Aang smiled at her. Hakoda sighed as he let go of his children.

"I've missed you guys. It's good to see you all again." He said as he looked at them. Sokka smiled as Suki came over and stood next to him.

"And Suki, it's good to see you. How are the other Warriors?" He asked her.

"They are fine. Right now they are having a mini vacation as well, so I don't know where they are at but I know they are having fun." She said with a smile. Hakoda smiled as he walked over to sit down on one of them many pillows around the room. Aang and Katara sat back down at the same spot where they were already sitting and started their conversation once again. Sokka sat down next to his dad and Suki and they started talking about stuff that was going on. Hakoda looked up as Aang and Katara started towards the stairs that led to the room above the tea shop.

"And where do you two think you are going?" He asked.

Katara turned around, not a hint of guilt on her face.

"We were going to go get some waterbending scrolls and find a place to practice." She told her father.

Hakoda raised an eyebrow at them.

"Come with me first, I need to talk to you." He said as he got up. Sokka and Suki both blushed as they realized what Hakoda needed to talk to the young couple about.

"You don't think…"

"Yep. He's going to." Sokka said in a grim voice.

"I bet you they will be like us; stay as far away from each other as possible for a few days while your father is still here." Suki said with a laugh.

"Nah. They don't mind. Besides, the kids a monk. I don't think he's thinking about that kind of stuff." Sokka said.

"I wish your father knew that." Suki said, her attention now back on her tea.

Hakoda led Katara and Aang outside the tea shop and right in front of the fountain where they first kissed.

"Now, I had this exact same talk with Sokka and Suki when they were in the Southern Water Tribe, and I think it's time I gave it to you two." He said. Katara blushed, finally realizing what her dad was about to do. Aang thought for a moment, and then a blush rose up on his cheeks.

"Now, you are both young teens and your hormones are going crazy. I know you both are traveling to different places together and alone, and I don't want you both to end up in a situation and not know what's happening." He started. Aang couldn't believe he was hearing this conversation. And especially from his girlfriends dad. Even though he was family, it made him feel weird.

"I want to explain something to you……"

Sokka and Suki sat inside and watched as Aang walked in, heading straight up to his room and Katara stayed down stairs, her face a dark red. Suki sighed. She felt sorry for them. Sokka got up as his dad came in and pulled him back outside.

"Dad, you do realize that Aang is a monk? Even if something did happen, he would stop." Sokka said to his father.

"Yes, I do realize that. But they need to know what could happen if they couldn't stop." He said back as he reentered the shop. Sokka shook his head. He was going to go talk to Aang.

Aang was lying on his bed, face down. He was still very embarrassed at what Hakoda had just told them, and he couldn't look Katara straight in the eye with out blushing madly. He heard a knock on his door and then it opened. He looked up to see Sokka walking in, his face a sad smile.

"Hey Sokka. Come to tell me it once again what happens…." But Sokka didn't let him finish.

"No, I didn't. I came to tell you I'm sorry about my dad. He's………well he did that to me and Suki in the Southern Water Tribe and we couldn't look each other in the eye for a couple days without blushing. I told him 'Dad you do knows he a monk, he would stop.' but he just said they need to know. It's pretty embarrassing isn't it? And with your girlfriend right there. That was what made it unbearable." Aang nodded at what Sokka was saying.

"It would had been okay is Katara wasn't there, but it was really weird with her right next to me." He said in a small voice. Sokka felt really sorry for the kid, and he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Did the monks ever explain that stuff to you?" He asked.

Aang nodded. "They taught us some stuff, but not a lot like you dad just did. I mean, they told us what would happen if you did, and all of that. We took a purity vow. None of that stuff until marriage. And I still value that vow." Aang said to his best friend. He planted his face back in his pillow and sighed.

"You should talk to Katara. Just talk so it doesn't make it anymore awkward in the next couple of days. And you guys should go waterbending. I think Katara misses waterbending with you." Sokka said with a smile as he left the room. Aang sat up and look around the room. He grabbed the scrolls and walked out into the hall. He ran right into Katara, who blushed and took a step back.

"I was coming to find you." She said quietly to him.

"So was I. Did you still want to go waterbending?" Aang asked her. She nodded and disappeared into her room. She came back out in her waterbending out fit and they raced down the stairs and out of the shop. They walked into the small forest near the shop and found a creek to practice in. Katara sat down on the ground and started to read the scrolls. Aang sat down right behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled and blushed slightly. She could feel his hand resting on her stomach and wished they weren't so obvious. Aang's head was rested against her back and Katara sighed. She turned around to look at him, her eyes not looking straight into his.

"I thought we came here to waterbend." She said to him. He shrugged.

"I thought we could do that, but I also wanted to talk to you." He said innocently. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him. He had grown in a year and now he was about 3 inches taller than her. Aang sighed as he wrapped his arms back around her waist.

"I'm sorry if your dad made you uncomfortable. But did you know he did that to Sokka and Suki? And they didn't talk until they left the Southern Water Tribe?" He asked her. Katara laughed.

"I could have guessed. They looked pretty sorry when I came back in." She said into his chest. He smiled down at her and kissed her head. She snuggled closer to him and they stayed like that for a minute.

"Aang?" Katara whispered.

"Yeah Katara?" He said back.

"Would you ever push me to do that?" Katara said even quieter. Aang pulled her closer as he answered.

"Katara, never in a million years would I push you to do anything you didn't want to do. And that, of all things. If you said no, I would respect that." He answered her with honesty. Katara looked up into his eyes, and Aang kissed her.

"Thank you Aang."

Aang smiled at her and kissed her again. This kiss was like all of the other kisses they shared, long and full of passion. When Katara pulled back, gasping for air, she rested her forehead against Aangs.

"I love you Katara. I always will." Aang said his eyes still shut.

"I love you too Aang. Now, about that waterbending." She said as she got up.

Aang laughed as a water tentacle tickled him.

"Hey no fair." He whined.

"All's fair in love and war my love." She said back.

"Well then…" Aang pulled Katara to him with his own water tentacle and kissed her. She was caught off guard, but she liked that. She moaned as his tongue entered her mouth and started to explore. Katara pushed his tongue back and stuck hers into his mouth. It was a battle, but Aang eventually won as they both pulled back for air.

"That wasn't fair." Katara said to him.

"Hey, all's fair in love and war."


	19. Wedding Day

Ohemgee. I just had to write this.  
It's their wedding day.  
And ahh. no honeymoon in this, but idk yet.  
I'm heading to my daddys. No internet.  
I expect reviews and begging for more chapters.  
Haha. Jkjk. but seriously. I do.

Anywho. I need to go to me chores. I'm a good girl.  
In my mothers dreams.

;)

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

* * *

Aang was standing in front of a huge mirror as Sokka helped to adjust his tie. Aang was so nervous that he couldn't tie his own tie his hands were shaking so much. He could hear people talking all around him and the door opened to show Hakoda. He smiled at his soon to be son-in-law.

"You're going to be alright. It's nerve racking at first, but then you smile and you realize that you are about to marry the woman you love." Sokka nodded in agreement.

"Just remember to eat a mint before you go up there. I'll make sure Katara has one too." Hakoda and Sokka laughed. That just made Aang more nervous, and they both stopped as they saw his face go whiter than it already was.

"Don't freak out now. It's alright Aang. Nothing could possibly go wrong." Sokka said, squinting as he waited to be proven wrong. Nothing happened, and he smiled.

"You're going to be just fine. Just remember to speak slowly and do not, under any circumstances, zone out. That made Suki so mad at me." Sokka laughed. Hakoda fixed the back of Aang's collar and patted his shoulders.

"Trust me Aang. She is just as nervous as you are."

Katara stood in front of her mirror with Suki right behind her and sighed. The dress was perfect and she was so glad she had gotten it. It wasn't the traditional white like Suki had had, but a cream color, so it didn't make her skin seem sooooo dark. For once in her life her hair was free or any rubber band or braids and it was flowing behind her. Suki hugged her friend close as tears came to her eyes.

"No crying. No crying on the happiest day of your life." Suki said.

"I wish my mom was here." Katara whispered. Suki suddenly realized why Katara was crying and pulled her closer.

"I know she's here Katara. She's inside of you. She's watching us right now. I know you miss her, but think about Aang, and your dad and brother. They are here, and they love you. They want to see you happy." Suki whispered. Katara nodded as she pulled herself back together. Suki sighed and grabbed the make up bag again and redid Kataras make up. Sokka walked in and smiled at his sister in the mirror.

"You look beautiful Katara." Sokka said as he walked up to her and kissed her cheek. Katara smiled at him and wrapped an arm around him in a one arm hug. He wrapped both arms around his sister and he heard her sigh.

"Trust me, Aang is just as nervous." He laughed. Katara laughed with him and calmed down a little. She knew Aang was nervous. He had been nervous all week.

"I just wish mom was here to help me with this. Not that I appreciate you helping Suki," She said as her friend gave her a look, "I just wish she was here." She said in a sad tone. Sokka sighed, pulling his sister closer.

"She's always here."

Aang stood in front of the church, his hand shaking in his pockets. He was extremely nervous, and suddenly the piano player began to play. He looked down the aisle, along with everyone else, and saw Katara for the first time in 24 hours. Her hair was what he noticed first. It was out of its many braids and hair bands, but was flowing freely. Her dress made her look like an angel and his breath caught as she looked him straight in the eye. She looked extremely happy, and he couldn't help but notice, stunningly gorgeous. His heart swelled as she and her father stopped right behind him. She took his hands and smiled at him, her face bright and beautiful. Aang didn't even hear anything the preacher said, but he did remember to say his one line.

"I do."

He leaned forward and kissed Katara. He heard clapping but was only vaguely aware of it. He pulled back and saw a single tear in her eye. He wiped it away and suddenly they were walking down the aisle, people throwing rice over their heads. The reception went by in a flash, but Aang heard everything that Sokka said in his best man speech.

(_A/N. I once heard a speech like this at a wedding, and it made everyone cry. So don't get all weird on me about it. It's cute as hell.)_

"Now now, everyone knows that these two lovebirds have been joined at the hip since they were in kindergarten and first grade. I remember when we went to the fair and Aang was only 7 years old, and he won Katara that HUGE teddy bear without even trying. It made me angry, I couldn't do it."

He paused befoer going on. "I had a bet with Toph and Suki. Toph said they would start going out in middle school, I said when Katara went to the high school and Aang was still in 8th grade. But Suki got it right. Aang asked Katara out right before she went out of elementary school. Back then it was more of oh well, I guess they can call it going out. They already spend all of their time together. I think 7th and 9th grade were the hardest for Katara. And I guess it was just as hard for Aang as well." Sokka laughed as he took a drink of water before starting again.

"I remember one night when I was talking to Aang and he asked me what high school was like, and I told him it's just like every other school. And he said so, people are going to still be mean to Katara about her dating a guy one year younger than her? I thought he was joking. But then I remembered all of the times she would come home crying. I just thought it was nothing, friends or stuff. But I asked her, and she told me. The next day I went into the cafeteria with her and one of the older girls threw a moldy sandwich at her. I picked it up and chucked right back. That girl's boyfriend came over to me and asked me who I thought I was. And I told him. I said I'm pretty sure I'm Katara's older brother. And if you have you or anyone has a problem with who she's dating, then screw you." Some people around the table laughed as they remembered the day. Aang took Katara's hand. She squeezed it, her eyes never leaving her brother. He continued again.

"I wasn't surprised when Aang popped the question. And it didn't surprise me that this wedding is now, only 2 years out of high school. I laugh at those people that say high school sweet hearts never make it, because I know they are wrong. Aang and Katara have and are making it, and I think they will be together forever. Aang?" Aang looked up at his brother-in-law. Sokka smiled. "Take good care of her. She's all yours." Everyone started clapping as Sokka sat down and Aang kissed Katara's cheek.

"I love you Kat." Aang whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

Aang sat in the back of the limo that Sokka just had to get them. Katara was curled up in his arms, her cheek pressed against his. She turned and faced him and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled her body closer to his. Her tongue was in his mouth and Aang moaned. He pulled back and stared in to her eyes.

"Save it for the honeymoon." He said with a smile.

She pouted at him but he could have sworn that there was a twinkle in her eye.

* * *

So, I found that to be sooooo cute. I just couldn't help but write it. It jsut flowed.  
Haha. I loved the speech. It took a lot of imagination.  
I could write a whole story off that speech, a life time of laughter leading up to this wedding

I HAD THE IDEA FIRST lol. I got dibs on that story.  
Anywho. I'll talk to you dudes, dudettets and Avatards l8er.

Izzy.


	20. Mean Girls!

ah, this is a idea i got off writing the last chapter.  
In the speech Sokka mentions high school and katara getting teased about dating a guy younger than her.  
This the day he was talking about.  
When she came home crying.  
Just imagine in your mind that the next day the sandwich thing happens.

have you noticed that i use sandwiches in alot of my stories.  
;) i like them  
Anywho: Thanks for the reviews.  
I couldn't help but write this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

* * *

Sokka was sitting at home watching TV when his sister came home.

"Hey Katara!" He yelled at her. She didn't answer and turned to see her run up the stairs to her bedroom. He got up and went up the stairs and knocked on her closed door.

"Go away Sokka." She yelled back. He could tell she was crying and tried again.

"Come on Kat. Open the goddamn door."He yelled.

She opened the door and he walked in. Her back was to her but he could see her shoulders shaking.

"Kat, what's wrong?" He asked his always composed sister.

"It's all of the girls, everyone they are making fun of me because….." She stopped.

"Because of what Katara?" When she didn't answer, he put it together.

"It's because of Aang isn't it? It's because you're dating a guy a year younger than you?" He asked her. She nodded and he sighed. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she started to cry harder. He rubbed her back, waiting for her to calm down. When her breath started to finally become normal again Sokka sat her down on her bed. He sat down next to her as she regained her breath.

"I just wish they would stop. What did I ever do to them?" Katara asked her brother.

Sokka shrugged. "Why don't you go talk to Aang? He misses you. I just talked to him before you got home." He said with a smile on his face. Katara nodded slowly and got up. She got her jacket and walked down the stairs and out the front door. Aang lived one street over, so she usually walked to his house. She made her way through her elderly neighbor's back yard, waving at her as she walked by. Katara jumped the fence into Aang's back yard and entered the back door of his house. She patted Appa on his head and headed up the stairs to Aang's room, where she knew he would be. And she was right, as always. She crossed the room and sat down on his bed, right next to where he sat on his laptop typing a report.

He turned to look at her and she suddenly remembered why she sat through school all day. She did it just to spend the rest of the day with him. He reached over and touched her face with his fingertips.

"Hey Katara. How was you day?" He asked her. She felt her stomach flip as he got up and sat down next to her. He took her hand and looked her in the eye.

"It was awful." She whispered, wishing he had never asked. His face changed as he heard her answer.

"Why was it awful Katara?" He asked as he moved closer to her, his arm going around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder as she felt tears welling up in her eyes again.

"Because, there are like 20 girls that everyday they come up to me and ask me why I'm dating you. They're always saying shit like none of they guys my age or older like me and that is why I had to befriend you, and I'm sick of it." She said to him, tears finally spilling over in her eyes. He wrapped his arms about her tighter and she curled up next to him. He stroked her hair as she cried into his chest. Aang heard his uncle coming up the stairs, and saw him walk past the door. He stopped for a moment to raise his eye brow at Aang, and Aang just glanced at Katara. His uncle nodded, shut the door and walked away. Katara stopped crying and looked up at Aang. He smiled and kissed her forehead gently.

"It doesn't matter what they think. As long as you are happy, then they shouldn't matter." He said to her.

"But Aang, it's much harder then that. Half of them don't even believe me. They think your imaginary." She said to him, and his face fell.

"I'm sorry Katara. I miss going to the same school. I can't wait until next year." He said as he buried his face in her neck. She sighed and leaned back against his headboard. She giggled as Aang tickled her sides. Aang knew exactly where she was ticklish and where she wasn't. He gently ticked her ribs as she laughed harder, her eyes watering.

"Aang, s-stop." She breathed out into his ear. He smiled up at her and she closed her eyes. Katara felt him lie down next to her on the bed and take her hand. She looked over at him and he kissed her. They didn't kiss often. It was a once in a while thing. But when they did, Katara felt butterflies in her stomach and her heart flipped. As he pulled back Katara sighed to herself and rested her head on his shoulder.

"How's your day now?" Aang asked in a quiet voice.

"It's perfect." She said to him as she wrapped her arms around his waist, and staying like that until it was time to go home for dinner.

Sokka knew that going over to Aangs would perk Katara right up. He didn't know how the kid did it, but he could make Katara happy all the time. Even is someone had just died, Aang could just look at her and Katara would smile. Sokka knew it was because they had been best friends since elementary school. He watched as Katara jumped the fence of their neighbors across the street and made it in the house right as their father called out for dinner.

"_Always on time." _Sokka thought as he watched his sister sit down, a huge smile on her face.

* * *

So, I thougt this chapter was cute, but just to fix any confusion, Katara is in 9th grade and Aang is in 8th.  
You have to had read chapter 19 to get it.  
And Katara is still 13 (she hasn't reached her birthday yet) And Aang is 13.  
So hence the cuteness of it all.  
Relationships are so cute.  
Izzy.


	21. The Fair

So this is also connected to "Wedding Day". It the fair and the big bear.  
Aw. I thought it'd be the cutest thing ever.  
And it is. So cute.  
They are 7 & 8. I made it that way because it worked.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

* * *

"Daddy, can we please take Aang to the fair with us? His uncle can't take him." Katara asked her dad. Hakoda picked up the eight year old and set her down on the counter, wiping off her face with a wet napkin.

"Have Sokka call and ask. See if it's okay." He said. Katara's face lit up and she jumped off the counter and ran into the living room.

"Sokka, can you call Aang's uncle and see if he can come to the fair with us? Please?" She whined at her brother. Sokka nodded and picked up the phone. He dialed Aang's number and got Aang.

"Hey Aang. Can I talk to your uncle for a second?" He asked the kid.

"Sure, hold on. Uncle?" Aang yelled.

"Hello?" Gyatso said.

"Hi, Mr. Resses. I was wondering if Aang could come to the fair with me, Katara and my dad." Sokka asked in his mature voice. Gyatso thought it over for only a second.

"Sure. Just let me get him ready to go and I'll walk him over there." He said into the phone.

"Thank you sir." Sokka said. They both hung up.

"Well Sokka, what did he say?" Hakoda asked from the kitchen.

"He said he'd get Aang ready and walk him over here. It won't be long." Sokka said, turning his eyes back to the TV in front of him. Katara jumped up and down, excited for her best friend to get there. Hakoda smiled at the child's enthusiasm. She and Aang were close, spending almost all of their time together. Hakoda walked to the front door as he heard a knock and Aang and Gyatso were standing there. Aang ran inside and immediately found Katara. Gyatso and Hakoda smiled.

"Here's 20 dollars for Aang. Just in case he gets hungry. I know he's good with money but I wanted you to hold onto it for him." Gyatso handed Hakoda the money and then waved good-bye to Aang. The child didn't even notice. He and Katara were running around, laughing.

"Okay everyone, grab your coats and get in the car. We're leaving." Hakoda said loudly.

"SHOTGUN!" Sokka yelled as he bounded out the front door and into the car. Aang and Katara walked out hand in hand, and sat in the backseat. Hakoda checked to make sure they had on their seat belts and then started the car and headed for the fair.

O.o

Katara laughed as her and Aang went through a fun house. Aang knew exactly how to get through them, but Katara was leading. So they were lost. Aang grabbed Katara's hand and pulled her through the door they needed to go through and they were out.

"Come on Katara. I want to go on the Ferris wheel." Aang said. Katara followed him and they got in line. Hakoda was watching them from where he was sitting. He watched as they climbed into a chair together and the man started them up. He knew Katara was afraid of heights, but she would go anywhere with Aang.

"Aang, are we going to go to the top?" Katara asked him. Aang nodded. Katara looked up and saw how high they were going. She scooted up next to Aang and held onto his tight. Aang put his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm afraid of heights." She said to him.

"You'll be okay Katara." Aang said back. "You're not going that fast and I'm right here." He smiled at her.

They went all the way to the top where they stopped and Katara looked around. It was a beautiful sight and Katara sighed. She looked at Aang and kissed his cheek. The seven year old blushed and they both looked back out across the town. The lights had lit up the night sky and it looked like stars on the ground. It made Katara feel small, but she loved seeing the world from this angle. The Ferris wheel started to move again and they slowly reached the ground. Hakoda was waiting for the children as they walked off and pulled them over to where Sokka was waiting.

"Dad, can we please try that? Please?" Sokka said, pointing to one of the many carnival games. It looked easy, climb a rope to the top and win a huge bear. Hakoda shook his head as he handed his son 5 dollars to do the game. Aang and Katara laughed as he tried and failed miserably, falling down onto the mats below. He walked back over to where they were standing, his arms crossed.

"Hakoda, can I try it? With the money Uncle gave me?" Aang asked. Hakoda handed Aang 5 dollars and the youngest child in the group walked over to the game. He handed the man the money and climbed up. He climbed up slowly, keeping his balance. He reached the top and ran the bell, letting himself fall down onto the mats. Sokka gasped and Katara ran over to Aang.

"Wow, you did it. That was awesome." She said as Aang got up.

"What bear do you want kid?" the man asked. Aang looked over at Katara, and looked back at the bears.

"That big blue one please?" Aang asked politely. The man grabbed the big blue bear and handed it to Aang. Aang grabbed the bear and turned to Katara. He handed it to her and she gasped again.

"Really Aang? But you won it." Katara said, taking the bear gently.

"I want you to have it Katara" he said, a blush on his face. Katara smiled and handed the bear to her dad and hugged Aang.

"Thank you Aang." She said and she kissed his cheek. Aang blushed, glad that he had won the game.


	22. The River

So this came to me while actually eating Poprocks.  
I absouletly love this goddamn things.  
Anywho, I'm not feeling so good.  
I have a huge spider bite on my ankle and it's swollen tight.  
And I am really sick of girl drama

So I will have plenty of chapters up soon.  
Because I am not moving anywhere.  
I have a couple of stories and some more ideas in my head.

Disclaimer: I don't own Poprocks, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, or Toph.  
I do own the river, the car, and that guy who yells get a room.

* * *

Katara sat in the back of her brother's car, heading to the river. She was squished in the back seat next to her boyfriend. She was sitting behind her brother, her knees up against her chest. Sokka and Suki were in the front seats, Sokka driving and Suki riding shot gun. Suki had her back to the window, facing the inside of the car, planning out whom was going first in the kayaks.

"You guys can just forget about me. I can't swim." Toph said as she grabbed her headphones out of her bag and put them on. Katara looked at Suki, who just shrugged and got back to business.

"Well, we an each go for an hour and then someone else can go. And each kayak seats two, so I guess you and Aang can go first, and Sokka and I will go last." Suki said to Katara as she counted out the money.

"That's sound perfect to me." Aang said he took Katara's hand. She smiled at him and sat back. Suki handed Aang the money he would need and turned back to Sokka.

"Is that okay Sokka?" She asked her boyfriend.

"Anything's fine with me." He said to her as he focused on driving the car. Katara looked out the window and saw they had arrived. He pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. Katara laughed as Toph realized they were there. Suki opened Toph's door and let her out. Aang followed and placed a hand on Toph's shoulder, keeping here where she was at. Katara got out last, and squinted at the bright sun. She wrapped her arms around her torso as the cold air hit her skin. She was wearing her bikini underneath one of Aang's button up shirts. She pulled it tighter around her and shivered.

"Well, you guys know where to go. I want to go get a tan. Come on Sokka." Suki said, taking Toph by the arm and Sokka by the hand. Aang took one of Katara's hands and they walked over to the boat rental shack. They walked over rented the boat and Aang pulled it out into the water. They put on their life jackets and hopped in the boat. Aang was twice as strong as Katara, so he did most of the work. Once they were out in the middle of the river they stopped rowing and let the current take them. Katara started to unbutton the shirt she was wearing and Aang moved his eyes to stare at the water, a blush on his cheeks. Katara looked up as she set the shirt down and laughed.

"That water is sure pretty isn't it?" She teased him. He blushed even more and ran his fingers through his growing brown hair. Katara giggled as Aang threw some water at her and she threw some back.

Sokka sat on the beach and heard someone giggling. He looked up and saw Katara and Aang having a water fight. He sighed. Even though they were 15 and 17 years old they acted like they were 3 and 4. He looked down at Suki and saw her watching Toph. The blind girl and insisted on coming and her parents had only let her go because Suki had promised to take care of her. Sokka smiled as Suki looked at him, her sunglasses shielding her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her softly. She smiled at him and lay down next to him, soaking up the sun.

O.o

Aang and Katara finished kayaking and Sokka and Suki went out. Aang went to get something to eat so Katara say down next to Toph. Toph reached over and touched Katara's face, smiling.

"So Sugar Queen, have fun kayaking with Twinkle Toes?" Toph said, making Katara blush.

"I really wish you'd stop calling me that." Katara said under her breath. Toph smiled.

"Hey, I wasn't the one that couldn't help but be always sooooo sweet to Aang." Toph said while laughing.

Katara looked behind her and saw that Aang was back and sitting on his towel. She got up and sat down on the towel right next to his. She looked down on her towel and saw a bag of Poprocks. Katara smiled as she picked them up, knowing that Aang had bought them for her. They were her favorite candy and she ate them all the time. He had also gotten her favorite kind, watermelon. She smiled as she opened the bag, placing the garbage next to her leg. Katara was about to dump some in her mouth when she got a devious idea. She dumped the whole bag in her mouth, turned Aang's head to face her and kissed him. He kissed her back and she gently slid her tongue into his mouth. Half of the Poprocks slipped into his mouth and he jumped slightly at the sensation. Aang's hand slid to rest on her waist, pulling her closer. The Poprocks were exploding like crazy and Aang couldn't help but compare them to fireworks. Katara pulled back and they both swallowed the Poprocks that were in their mouths. Aang looked into Katara's eyes and saw they were sparkling.

"Get a room!" Some guy yelled.

Katara blushed and Aang kissed her again, this time pushing her back gently on her towel. He could hear wolf whistles and cat calls but kept Katara in the kiss. When he pulled back he could see desire and embarrassment in her eyes. He smiled sweetly at her.

"Did you enjoy the Poprocks?" he asked her with a smile.

Katara smirked.

"You know you enjoyed them more."

Toph turned her head towards them.

"Oh don't tell me you..? You guys…… oh good God." She covered her ears.

"Happy place. Happy place." She began chanting and Aang and Katara laughed. Sokka and Suki walked over to them, done with kayaking.

"Hey, what's wrong with Toph?" Sokka asked.

Aang looked at Katara and they both grinned.

"You don't want to know."

* * *

I liked the idea of the river. I went to the Russian River a little while ago and there was this cute couple and they started having a water fight in their kayak. It was adorable and then they capsized.

That was funny.  
Anywho, review please.

Izzy.


	23. Sleepless

So i got this crazy idea.  
I have tons of crazy Ideas.  
And I was thinking of doing it modern, but this one is set in the avatar world  
For one of my reviewers.

He/she(idkwhich) likes it this way.  
So this chapter is dedicated to IceFire9, along with:  
DuHSPaZZiNGFeL for being so optimistic  
Avatar Wolf for that absouletly long review that made me laugh  
Shylandrew for always reviewing  
ibroughthomeababybumblebee for being one of my consitent reviewers  
The Waterbending USApotterfan for being reading my blabbs at the bottom  
And lastly Awating My Prince for always leaving that short but sweet review.

It sounds like i'm about to die doesn't it  
Saying my last goodbyes.  
Well, idk. Tomorrow I could die and you would never know.  
See?

Anywho, I wanted to tell you that this has no inspiration what so ever.  
I am not kidding. nothing.  
It just came out of my fingertips and typed onto the computer.  
Strange for me huh?

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

* * *

There were some nights when Aang would sleep in peace. Other nights Katara would wake up to thrashing and screams and she would get out of the way as the nightmares over took her husband. She would watch in horror as he twisted, his face showing immense pain. She couldn't do anything, because her fear of him thrashing out and hitting her with such strength made her stay back. After about 30 minutes he would calm back down, and Katara knew it was over, he was alright now. That was when she would crawl back into the bed, her arms wrapping around his chest. Aang would usually wake up to her there, and he would see tear marks on her face. He knew what they were from, but they never spoke of it. Every night Katara would go to bed in fear that he would start to thrash and she would have to move.

And this happened to be one of those nights.

Katara woke up to the sound she was oh so familiar with. She jumped out of the bed as fast as she could, watching as the dream overtook him. But this time something was different. He was crying, tears coming out of his closed eyes. He was reaching out in the dark, his mouth moving to form her name.

"Katara!" He said rather loudly, and she cringed. He was dreaming, and she had an idea of what it was about. She watched as his arms slammed down on the bed and his body started shaking like mad. He started to sob as he turned over and put his head on his pillow, his cries muffled. Katara felt tears sting her eyes as she watched him suffer, but to afraid of a violent out break to do anything. He was 3 times stronger than she was, and he could crush her at any moment. He never would do such a thing.

But right now he wasn't exactly in reality and his normal self.

She watched as he settled down, her breath coming back to normal. He was still shaking and crying into his pillow as Katara neared the bed slowly. She stopped as Aang's head lifted up and his eyes opened. He looked straight ahead for a moment, and then looked to Katara. She froze her breath quickening. He sat up, his eyes still full of tears. He moved to the edge of the bed and patted the spot next to him. Katara moved to sit there slowly and felt Aang's arms go around her. She buried her face in his chest as relief overcame her. They stayed like that for a minute before Aang let go of her slowly. He looked into her eyes.

"Did-did you see a-all of that?" He asked her in a whisper. She nodded and Aang bowed his head. Katara pulled his chin up so he was looking into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked him. She was surprised as he wrapped his arms around her body and buried his face in her long hair. She held onto him just as tight and stroked his back.

"Please don't leave me."

Katara looked down at her husband's body and pulled him closer.

"Why would I do that?" She said to him, not letting go.

When he didn't answer, Katara pulled back and placed her forehead on his.

"Aang, I could never leave your side. I need you in my life as much as you need me in yours. I wouldn't leave you even if I had to. I love you more than anything in this world, and there is nothing anyone could do to change that." She said, her breath tickling his face.

"Even me?" He asked, confusing her for a second.

"Why would anything you do make me leave you Aang?" Katara said in disbelief.

"Because…." He said trailing off. Katara placed her hand on his cheek and urged him to tell her.

"Well, do you remember a couple of months ago when I went to the Fire Nation for a while?" Katara nodded, and Aang continued. "Well, I was in this bar looking for someone Zuko needed to talk to and this woman walked up to me and started to kiss me. I tried to push her away but she kept…….grinding into me. She kept kissing me, and when I finally got her off of me she followed me to the Palace where she tried to do it again. I had no clue what to do until Zuko told her to…….well, fuck off. I was really scared. I've never had anyone do that to me before, and I didn't know what to say or do to make her go away. The next day she found me again, but the guards took her away." Aang finished as he hung his head lower.

"I've been having nightmares where you see her doing that and think that I am the one coming on to her, and you leave me." He said in a whisper. Katara's mouth opened a little to say something but she shut it, instead she turned Aang's face to her and kissed him. Aang wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back onto the bed with him. She placed her hand on his built chest and pulled back a little, leaving only a centimeter between their lips.

"I, in a million years, would never just leave without hearing your explanation. Besides, I know you wouldn't do that. You're a monk Aang. You were taught respect and discipline. I wouldn't run away, I would kick that girl's ass and tell her to never touch my husband again." She said, making Aang laugh.

"I love you Katara." He whispered before kissing her. She smiled into the kiss, pulling back slightly.

"I love you too Aang. And I love you more now that I can sleep without you having nightmares." She said as she crawled back underneath the covers. Aang joined her and smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his embrace. Aang kissed her forehead as they both fell asleep, and stayed that way the rest of the night.

* * *

Sorry for the launguage in that one part of the chapter, but I couldn't reallly think of a better word to use.  
I mean i could of used screw, but nah. That is the same as F&K.

So, It's a one time thing. The rating is not changing. Haha.  
Reviews are like so appreciated. I try to respond to everyone. But it takes to damn long.  
But i thank you alll anyway.  
Sound like i'm dying again.  
Anywho

PIZZA TIME!!

Izzy (the hungry italian)


	24. Sleepless II

Uhm. So I made this chapter off of the last Chapter.  
But in this one, Katara is having the nightmare.

So enjoy reading.  
I'm way to sick and way to tired to write more right now.

Disclaimer: I could not possibly own these charaters. That is to great for my awful life.

* * *

Aang rolled over on the bed roll, his hand resting on Katara's waist. He could hear her mumbling in her sleep, the words coming out in only partial sentences. He opened his eyes and saw that she facing him, her face calm and relaxed. He smiled at how beautiful she looked, her hair falling in front of her face. Aang leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently, rolling back over to fall asleep.

2 Hours Later.

Aang woke up to the sound of someone screaming. He turned over and saw that it was coming from Katara, and that she was dreaming. Her legs were wrapped up tight in the blankets covering her, and her hands searching out into the dark above her head. She screamed again, and then she turned over to face away from Aang. She started to cry, her body shaking.

"Aang." She whispered, her voice sounding hollow. Aang sat up and watched as Katara turned onto her other side and her hands found Aang's arm. She ran her hands up Aang's arm to his shoulder and up his neck to his face. She jumped back, her body falling out of the blankets. Aang got up and stopped her from rolling out of the tent. He gently moved her back onto the bed roll they were sharing. She seemed to be out of the dream because she was silent and not moving. Aang sighed and looked down at the girl he loved. She looked so peacefully compared to 2 second ago. He crawled back into the sheets and wrapped his arms around Katara. Her arms went around his torso, and Aang went to sleep.

Katara woke up to Aang's arms around her tight, his face in her hair. She smiled as she gently pried his hands off of her and stood up. She stretched her hands over her head and walked out in their camp site. Appa groaned his good morning and Katara fed him some hay. She found her bag of fruit and pulled out a mango to eat. She was sitting next to Appa when Aang came out of the tent, still half asleep.

"Katara?" Aang said, rubbing his eyes. Katara looked around Appa at him and smiled.

"Good morning Mister Avatar." She said in a joking voice, her steps light as she walked over to him to give him a hug. He hugged her back, glad that she was feeling good after the night she had had.

"Good morning to you too." He said into her ear. He pulled back and walked to Appa to get a piece of fruit to eat. He sat down next to Appa and Katara slid down next to him. She took his hand and he squeezed it, looking over at her. He could see a dark circle underneath her eyes, but it was just barely there. She finished eating her mango and looked at him.

"What? Is there something in my teeth?" She asked when she saw him staring. He shook his head and smiled at her.

"No, there is nothing in your teeth Katara." He said with a laugh as she smiled back. "But we need to talk about something." Aang said to her in a more serious tone, catching her attention. She looked at him, and he could see the anticipation in her eyes.

"Last night, you were dreaming. And, well……what were you dreaming about?" He asked, her face falling. She turned away from him, her eyes distant.

"Katara, you were screaming. I want to know what you were dreaming about. It kind of scared me." He said, hoping she would tell him. Katara turned back to face him, her eyes still distant.

"I…..I don't remember most of it. But I do remember that it was the day Sozin's Comet was overhead, and you were fighting Ozai. Me and Zuko had just landed and I looked up and Ozai had…………had struck you with lightening. And you didn't move in time, and it hit you right where Azula hit you and you fell. You fell all the way to the ground, and then Ozai set you on fire. He killed you." She was crying by the time she was done, and Aang wrapped his arms tightly around her. Katara started to cry harder and her body started to shake, her tears soaking Aang's shirt. He didn't move as she curled closer to him, her arms going around his waist.

"I don't want you to die. I don't want to have to live without you." She whispered, making Aang hold onto her tighter.

"I promise as long as you're alive, I will be right next to you Katara. Forever. I promise." Aang said, shutting his eyes and resting his chin on her head. She snuggled even closer to Aang and breathed in his scent.

"Forever." She whispered before falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

Review Please?

Izzy.


	25. Monopoly

Ah, Monopoly. Everyone has a grudge against that game.  
Listen to Dane Cook, he does it right.  
Haha. Anywho, I wanted to clear some things up.

In this chapter:  
They can all bend.  
And they are all in highschool.

For the rest of this week and the next week:  
My schedule is pretty hektic, becaust my mom is going on vacation  
And I am not going to be at my house much.  
But when I am at home, I will try to type up a gazillion chapters.  
Because on the 20th I start highschool.

EEK!  
Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or Monopoly.  
But I wish to kill the guys who made that dumb ass game.

P.S: This chapter made me laugh at Sokka's frustration. I always thought he wouldn't be good at this game.  
I always thought he'd be more of a Clue kind of guy.

* * *

It was a known fact that everybody hated Monopoly. Or at least Sokka said it was. No one ever wins and you end up playing for days. There's always one person who gets all the money and it's never me Sokka would always rant after he lost again. Well, he and Suki lost, again. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, GranGran and Hakoda always played in teams. The teams never changed. Aang would always say he called Katara, and she would blush. Sokka would run next to Suki, and Zuko and Toph would already be sitting, talking away. So they were an automatic team. And that left GranGran and Hakoda.

Every Friday night was the same. Zuko would get a ride home from school with Sokka and Katara, not caring to tell the family that hated him where he was going. Toph's parents would drop her off around 7 and Aang would show up not much later. GranGran had started the tradition of a game night not long after Katara and Sokka's mother had died. It seemed to help heal their wounds, and soon they were back to themselves. When school started they brought home their friend and it became a tradition.

"Let's roll to see who goes first." Hakoda said, rolling the dice. "Seven. Go Katara."

Katara rolled the dice. "Twelve!" Aang exclaimed as he and Katara high-fived. Sokka moaned as Aang handed him the dice.

"Snake eyes." He said in a gloomy voice. Suki kissed his cheek and handed Toph the dice. Zuko held out his hand and Toph sighed.

"I know. Feet off the floor, give Zuko the dice." She said, pulling her feet to her chest. "Six." Zuko said, handing the dice back to Katara, who rolled them around in her hand and out onto the board. She got a ten.

"Visiting the jail." Aang said, moving their token to the square. GranGran rolled the dice and the long game began. Soon, Sokka and Suki went bankrupt, and Zuko and Toph soon joined them in the living room to watch some TV. Katara and Aang soon beat Hakoda and GranGran, who walked into the living room, not bothering to help the champions clean up.

"I don't see how they always win. It's like they are the perfect team." Hakoda said to Sokka as he sat down. Sokka shrugged, his eyes glued on the TV.

Aang put the money away as Katara did the rest. He looked up at her and watched as she wiped off the table. Her long hair had started to come out of its braid, and pieces of hair were falling in her face. He blushed as he found himself looking at her lips, wondering what they felt like. He looked away and put the money away. He put the box on the counter.

"Are you hungry?" She asked him as she grabbed a piece of pizza from the fridge. He nodded and she grabbed him a slice too. Aang jumped up on the counter and she joined him.

"I'm pretty sure they think we cheated." Katara said as she took a bite of her pizza. He nodded and ate some of his vegetarian pizza.

"Why do you think we always win?" Aang asked her, looking down at her. She shrugged.

"I don't know. Luck?" She offered. He shrugged and finished his pizza. He jumped down and turned to her and she smiled at him sweetly. She was about to jump down when he grabbed her waist and swung her around. She laughed as her fair finally came all the way loose and flew out behind her. He set her down and she wrapped her arms around his torso and placed her ear to his chest.

"Uhm, Katara. What are you doing?" He asked, placing his hands on her waist again.

"Shh." She said. He stood still, enjoying the feeling.

"I'm listening to your heart. It's going pretty fast." She whispered.

"Really now? How fast if you're going?" He asked.

She stepped back. "You find out." She said.

Aang leaned down and placed his ear to her chest. He blushed as he noticed his chin was right above her breast.

"I-it's going j-just as f-fast." Aang managed to say. "Why's that?" He asked as he stood up straight. He saw a blush on Katara's face and took the chance. Aang leaned down slowly and kissed her. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her to him. Katara reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Aang could feel his heart flipping and his stomach fill with butterflies. They held the kiss until they both need air and pulled back only slightly. They stayed wrapped up in each others arms, breathing heavily. Katara decided she was going to stay in his arms as long as she could. His hot breath tickled her face and she laughed softly.

"That's why." She said, her lips brushing against his. He smiled and kissed her again.

"We should go help them set up the air mattresses in the living room." He said. He smiled when she pouted.

"Do what have too?" She asked. Aang tried his best not to blush as he nodded.

"Fine. But I'm sleeping next to you." She said with a smirk as she walked into the living room. Aang blushed a deep red.

It was going to be a very long night.

* * *

Okay. I just finished listening to 7 Things by Miley Cyrus, and I couldn't help but like relate to that song.  
And i think that in the next couple of chapters, you're going to see some refrences to some like epic love songs that i think would go well with Aang and Katara'a relationship.

**And, I had this awesome Idea.**.

When you review for this chapter, leave me an idea for the next chapter.  
Like say: they are in Ba Sing Se and are going dancing.

And If i get up to 90 reviews i will do a random drawing and do a couple of them.

So leave me a review with your idea, and hopefully when i get back on Friday night, you guys will have inspired me and left me some great ideas.

And if i don't get to 90 reviews, well then i am sorry for those who did leave ideas

You guys are great.

Izzy.

Haha. I'll also know who reads the bottom blabb before they review.


	26. I just wanted you to know

Hey everyone who reads this.

I am not going to be updating this weekend, but you should expect some on Monday. I am working on a longer story that was inspired by a talk with Avatar209. I think. Hahaha. I'm pretty sure that was who it was. I don't remember all the way. I'm checking right now.

Anywho, I just wanted to let you know that I need 2 more reviews, and I have some awesome fan ideas to do.

Some really creative ones that I will have sooooo much fun with.

I need to get off llike not before my mom goes physco ninja on me.

Ah. So I will miss writing and updating, but don't be surprised if I review on some stories.

I will have internet, just not my computer.

Cries into her hands, soaking her brand new skinny jeans.

P.S it was avatar209 who gave me that idea. Thanks!!


	27. Destined

Okay, so i guess you could say that i am addicted to posting these.  
I just couldn't help but write this on my laptop last night, after reading something similar, but this one is different. trust me.  
There is a story on my favorites Called Birthmark that inspired me to this story.  
I was in the car going to Pleasanton Cali. when i started thinking of a way to write this.  
Set in the Avatar World, if you cannot figure it out youself.

Disclaimer: I do not own these Characters.

* * *

Aang knew everything about Katara. He knew her favorite foods, her favorite sounds, her favorite things to do on a rainy day, everything. He also knew her body like his own. He knew that her left hip was curved slightly more than her right; that her left arm was shorter than her right, and her right eyelashes were not as full as the left. He knew where everyone of her birthmarks were, he knew where she had scars from the past. He knew that if he sucked on the right spot on her neck, she would make the most delicious sound Aang had ever heard. He thought he knew everything, until one night.

They were heading back from the Earth Kingdom to the Fire Nation, and had stopped for the night to make camp. Aang was walking to his tent when a hand reached out of Katara's tent and pulled him inside. He was pushed down on Katara's bed roll, and he could feel Katara's lips on his, soft and sweet. He shivered as her cold fingers ran over his hot chest, her hands like magic. He grabbed her waist, pulling her even closer to him. Aang flipped Katara over, placing himself on top of her. He placed his hand on either side of her head, supporting most of his weight on his hands and not on her. He could see a devious look in her eye and he bent down, placing kisses along the base of her neck. He heard her breath quickening and smiled as his hands ran down her sides, along her hips and down her legs. He smiled even more as she moaned, her hands running along his arrows. She was wearing her swim suit, as they had done waterbending earlier to pass some time. He could feel her hot breath on his neck as he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Feeling a little happy tonight, are we?" He said his lips around the bottom part of her ear.

"You could say that." She said back as her teeth bit down lightly on his ear. He smiled as she sighed, her arms wrapping around his neck. Aang looked into her eyes and kissed her. He trailed kisses down her jaw bone to her neck and down to her bathing suit top. He pulled the top down just a tad over her left breast when he saw it. A birth mark, hiding under her wraps. He looked up at her and saw her smile. He pulled the top down just a little more to see the rest and was shocked to see the shape of it. It wasn't like anything he had seen before, and he didn't recognize it for a second. When he did he gasped slightly as he leaned down to kiss it. She giggled as he looked back up at her.

"It's the air symbol. The air tumbles. It's your birthmark." He said, still shocked at his discovery. She nodded, a blush rising on her cheeks as he ran his finger over it. "How come you didn't tell me?" He asked.

"You didn't ask." She said to him as she smiled up at him. He smiled back down, his heart swelling.

"You were marked with my symbol even before I met you. It's as though I was destined to be by your side from the moment you were born." He said into her ear as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"The spirits knew what they were doing." She said her voice a soft tone.

"That is just too………awesome. You, my Katara, has my elements symbol on your chest." He said, his voice sounding light.

"Just think. If you had not chosen those toys and had not run off, I would have never met you. And none of this would have ever happened." Katara said into Aang's ear.

"I don't like to think about the possibility of not meeting you. I love you soooo much." He said, making her stomach flip. This side of Aang she thought was lost, until one night when he started acting like a 13 year old boy again.

"I love you soooooooo much too." She said back, her hands resting on his back.

"But I love you more, and have longer." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. She smiled, her eyes shutting.

"That's true." She said before pulling the blankets over them to go to bed.

"I still can't believe it." Aang said into the darkness.

"Go to sleep Aang."

* * *

I just couldn't help but do that last part.  
Go to sleep, haha. He's excited about it. It's a little steamy isn't it. haha.  
I just got done taking a shower and my hair is drying. It's like fluffly on the shorter parts and stuff.  
I have chlorine up my nose and it's killing me so i need to go blow it.  
Ugh.

Have you guys ever been on a waterslide, like a huge one that is built into the hill?  
It's fun and you go sooooooo fast.  
You can probably tell that it inspired me to write another small chapter.  
Haha. it's going to be awesome.  
Going to get my nails done. Talk laters.

Izzy.


	28. First Time

I went to the Rapids Waterslides.  
And I got THIS!  
Haha.  
I have the weirdest inspirations.  
Ah, i am watching Avatar.  
Kyoshi Island, and then king of omashu.  
Aang and Katara just had a fight.  
Lol. They are sooo cute.  
Lol.

* * *

Katara looked over at her brother and smirked. He stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed. They were at the water park that their family owned, and it was 12 o'clock. Lunch time. The park closed at exactly 12 so that the people that worked there could have lunch and have some fun of their own. That meant that Katara and Sokka could race all they wanted. The referee was Katara's long time boyfriend Aang. He would stand at the top, right in-between the two waterslides Katara and Sokka were racing on, and he would say go. From where he stood he could see the finish, and if Katara won, he would hold up her blue jeans. If Sokka won, he would hold up his blue jeans. Katara usually won by about 10 seconds, and after a while Sokka would give up and just go down by himself.

"Now, everyone is ready to go, I see. On your marks, get set, BANANAS!" Aang said, faking out both Katara and Sokka. They splashed some water his way and he laughed.

"Got'cha, didn't I?" He said, laughing. "Okay for real this time. One for the money, two for the show, three to get ready, and four to GO!" He yelled, and Katara and Sokka took of. He turned around and watched them go down opposite slides. Somehow Katara pulled ahead, her long wet hair sticking to her back. They both disappeared in the tunnels and when the came out, Sokka was ahead by only a little bit. Aang laughed as Katara got to the last bit of her slide and came out in the wading pool at the bottom, about 2 seconds ahead of Sokka. He laughed from where he was at and picked up Katara's jeans. He stared at them for a second, placing them back down on the ground. He picked up Sokka's jeans and waved them over his head. He could see Katara gasp as she didn't believe her eyes and Sokka jump up and down, claiming his victory. Katara looked up at Aang, and Aang knew he would pay for faking Sokka's win. But she turned back to Sokka and accepted his win and they raced back up the hill for round 2. Aang waited to be chewed out by Katara, but she just walked over to her slide and got ready to go. Sokka handed Aang his mat.

"You can race her. I just won." Sokka said puffing out his chest. Katara laughed at her brother and looked over at Aang.

"Sure. But I doubt I'll win." He said in a sarcastic voice. Katara smiled at him and Sokka took his place in-between the two slides. He raised his hands to mock what Aang did every time. Katara giggled at her boyfriends red cheeks.

"BANANAS!" He yelled, making Katara giggle more. Aang rolled his eyes and splashed water at Sokka. Sokka glared at him. "Alright, alright already. I'll get to the chase. You know the rules; you understand what's going on so GO!" He yelled as Aang and Katara pushed off. Aang weighed more than Katara did so he was ahead of her as he went down the first hill. He made it into the tunnel faster, but Katara came out first. She had more momentum built up as she entered the swirl on her slide. Aang was at the last part of the race and he could see the small pool at the end. He went down the huge hill and splashed right into the water, his nose filling with it. Sokka stood up on the hill, his mouth open. Aang and Katara had tied, getting to the bottom at exactly the same time. He watched as they got out and looked up at him, their hands clasped. Sokka picked up the two pairs of jeans and waved them in the air.

"Do you think that means a tie?" Katara asked Aang as she looked at him. He just shrugged.

"Guess so." He said as he led her back up to the top. Katara laughed the whole way up, not sure what was so funny. She just felt like laughing. When they reached the top Aang pulled Katara over to one of the water slides.

"Aang, there is only one person allowed at a time." Katara said her voice serious. Aang pouted.

"Please Katara? We'll be on the same mat. Please?" He begged her, his grey eyes wide. Katara smiled and sat down on the mat, holding on to the rail that was next to her so she wouldn't float away. She felt Aang sit behind her and she let go of the rail, the mat moving down the slide. Aang wrapped his arms around her tightly as they rounded the first corner, and Katara held onto him tight. They entered the tunnel and Katara screamed as they flipped up the side. They rounded the turn and almost fell of the mat as they rounded the next turn, going slightly faster than normal. Katara closed her eyes as they went into the spiral and she felt Aang moving behind her. He was suddenly right behind her and had his head on her shoulder. She smiled as he whispered in her ear.

"I love you Katara." He said quietly and Katara gasped. He had never said that to her, and she didn't think he would say that until they were out of high school, or at least sitting in their favorite place. But on a waterside during the staff lunch break. That was just too unexpected. She didn't even realize that they were at the last part of the water slide until they hit the pool water, and she came up to the surface. She looked right into Aang's eyes, a blush on her face.

"I didn't hear you, could you say that again." She said to him her feet finally finding the ground.

"I love you Katara." He said before he kissed her. She couldn't believe that Aang had said it now, but she had to accept it. It was cute and unexpected, just like him.

"OI! Would you two stop kissing and get out of the pool before the staff gets here?" Sokka yelled at them. Aang pulled Katara out of the water and over to the benches that had been placed along the outside of the pool. She couldn't help but notice the little sign on it that they had carved in it one summer.

A.R + K.N  
4EVER

Aang smiled at her and she couldn't help but throw her arms around his neck. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I love you too Aang." She whispered to him, watching as the staff came back in, ready for the after lunch rush, not ready for the little kids that would need constant watching. They didn't even know that Aang and Katara had broken the rules, and they also didn't notice as they slipped off to go make out under their tree about 30 yards away. Nope, not noticed at all, and they wanted it that way.

* * *

So, what did you think?!  
Review please??  
Izzy


	29. Dying Inside

So, this is extremelly short, but i couldn't help but write it.  
I'm feeling pretty down right now.  
My arms are seriously sore and the backs of my legs are sunburnt.

But i did go to china town in SanFran.  
And ate Dim Sum. That was soooo good.  
I serioulsy want to learn Chinese and learn their culture.  
Seriously.  
anywho.

This chapter is dedicated to Avatar209, because she's seriously cooler than you.  
And because i got this idea when i was writing the other story she inspired.

Discliamer: Now lets see. I do own the scent i describe, because i know a dude that smells like that.  
Sounds strange huh?  
No, i don't own avatar the last airbender.  
Nick does, and they seriously need to keep the seires going.

* * *

There were nights when Katara wouldn't sleep. No, she would just lay with her head on Aang's chest and listen to him breath. Those nights were always after he returned home from traveling. She couldn't sleep without him by her side, and after she had become pregnant, Aang had made her stay home. She found that more stressful then flying itself. Katara would lay awake all night long, her hand were his would have been if he was lying next to her. Sokka would worry about her, always by her side during the day. He didn't let her use knives or any type of sharp objects while Aang was away, because he was afraid she would go into a day dream and kill him on accident. Katara would sit in the rocking chair Aang had made her and would stare off at the sky. It was heartbreaking, if you really thought about it.

The one thing that she missed the most was his scent. When he was around, she smelled it everywhere, and it made her feel safe and at home. When he left, it suddenly was gone and she seemed to fall out of place. Usually their bed smelled like him, and she would bury her nose in the pillows and it was like he was right there. But when he left it left too. She didn't know exactly what his scent was either. It was a mix of things that she couldn't find the names of. The one scent that she could identify was the same one she could smell right after a huge storm. Or rain, in other words. She could smell a kind of tree, but she wasn't sure. All she knew was that it was her favorite scent in the whole wide world. At first she hadn't noticed he smelled so good all the time. And then one night while they were on their honeymoon, she breathed it in and she instantly liked it. Aang had always sworn up and down that she smelled like grass during the spring, panda lilies and honey, but she didn't care. She wanted to smell like him.

Katara picked up one of Aang's shirts off of the floor and brought it to her nose. She sighed as she picked up his scent and she walked back over to her rocking chair. It must have looked weird to anyone who didn't understand what Katara was feeling. A grown woman holding mans shirt to her nose while she rocked back and forth on a rocking chair. But to the people around her, it was heart breaking while heart warming. Everyone knew that the two were connected, like your fingers to your hands. Sokka knew that they shared a love that was pure and uplifting. It made old cynical people smile and young people hold their loved ones close. Katara sat there in her rocking chair, whispering to herself quietly until Sokka found her and led her to her bed. He watched as his sister laid Aang's shirt next to her on the bed and he sighed. Aang had never been more than one week, and this time it had been two. Two long weeks of Katara not sleeping, barely eating and being spacey. It killed Toph to have to feel her that way, her shoulder slummed and her heart barely beating. It made Toph angry that her best friend was literally dying inside without her soul mate by her side.

It killed Toph to actually admit she felt her heart breaking for Katara.

But Sokka and Toph waited it out, knowing that in a couple of day's Aang would be home, and Katara would suddenly have her "glowing soon to be mother" look back. But for now Toph and Sokka had to wait, wait for Aang to come back to the Western Air Temple.

It was going to kill them, but it was always worth it in the end.

* * *

Idk if this chapter is good or bad, you tell me  
It's kind of a strange chapter for me to write, with now fluffy goodness, but i promise that i willl bring back the goodness soon.

I'm just feeling deep right now, and this is what i got.

Izzy.


	30. Dying Inside II

Zomg. CHAPTER 30 BABY!(i'm proud of myself.)  
This is a continuation of the last chapter, seeing as thought i left if without any fluff.  
So here is the fluff.  
I guess.

* * *

Aang could see the Western Air Temple in his sights and sighed. He was coming home after two of the longest weeks of his life. He was finally going to see his wife, the woman he loved with all of his being. He saw Sokka waving at him and he smiled at his brother-in-law. He landed Appa and jumped down.

"Aang, thank the sprits you are home." Sokka yelled as he hugged him close. Sokka smelled like smoke and dead animals, but Aang didn't care. He was finally home.

Katara was lying in her bed, her face down on Aang's pillow. She couldn't smell him anymore, and it made her even sadder. She felt tears in her eyes as she finally lost his scent completely and she couldn't feel him around her anymore. She wanted to die she missed him so much. She heard Sokka yelling outside but ignored him completely. She sat up in her bed and held her belly. She could feel the baby kicking and smiled. No, she didn't want to die. She had to live, because even though Aang was not by her side he was always with her in heart and spirit. No matter what he was always next to her, even though she couldn't touch his face or see his grey eyes sparkling. He was always there. Katara sighed as she got up slowly and walked over to the bowl of water below her mirror. She splashed her face with some of it and let it flow down her face and onto her huge belly. She felt calm and tranquil as she changed out of her night clothes and into her regular outfit. She walked out of her room and into the patio of the house. She sat down on her rocking chair and closed her eyes. The wind had picked up a little bit and it was calming and soothing to feel it rush over her body. She felt her eyelids drop as her body finally won the battle within and she fell asleep.

Aang walked into his room and placed his bag down. He saw the door to the patio open and walked out into it. His breath hitched as he saw Katara sitting in the rocking chair, asleep. There were dark circles around her eyes and her face was tired. He picked her up gently and carried her bridal style to their bed. Setting her down gently, he laid down next to her. She automatically wrapped her arms around his torso and sighed in her sleep. Aang smiled at his wife as she opened her eyes to stare at him. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she gasped.

"A-Aang?" She said, her voice tired and hopeful. Aang nodded as she started to cry. He wrapped his arms around her body and held her close, whispering in her ear.

"I missed you Katara. I missed you a lot. I promise that until you have our baby, I am staying by your side. I am not going to leave you behind again." He said, tears flowing down his face. Katara smiled at him as she kissed him, her heart soaring.

Toph sat outside next to Sokka, not making a sound. When Sokka heard Aang make his promise he jumped up in the air and shot his fist in the sky.

"YES!" he said as Toph laughed.

"Calm down Snoozles. Now we have to deal with flirting across the table and overly fluffy kisses." Toph said in gloomy voice.

"Yeah, but you can't help but feel happy for them. I mean they are like to pieces to a puzzle. Without the other, the puzzle isn't finished. Broken. And I hate seeing Katara like that." He said as he sat back down next to her. Toph rolled her eyes and sniffed.

"Haven't you noticed that it smells like it just rained?"

* * *

Read chapter 29 to get what the last part is.  
Ah. he's home.  
Makes you feel good too huh?

Izzy!!


	31. Rainy Day

_So this is kind of different from what i usually write, and like i usually don't write in first person. so this is different._

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

* * *

As a child I like the rain. But once I spent some time in the rain with Sokka, Suki, Aang, and Katara, I started to hate it. When I was young I would fall asleep to the vibrations of the rain, the soft pattering on the ground soothing to me. It was a good time for me to just sit and relax, letting the feelings overwhelm me. But after the war was over, I soon began to hate rainy days.

Rainy days meant that we had to stay inside, or we would become soaked. And I don't think anyone wanted that. I know I didn't. I usually ended up sitting in Iroh's shop for hours, talking to the old man. He was great company, but after a while I wanted to go curl up with my feet off of the ground. The vibrations were off the wall.

Sokka and Suki would usually end up in a random room of the house, usually doing things I would rather not see. It was Katara and Aang I could not stand.

It wasn't as bad as Sokka and Suki, but it was too much to handle. They would usually end up cuddling in a corner, hand entwined, Katara in Aang's lap. They were still in the awkward stage where they were moving from best friends to lovers. It was a slow process, and it was a very annoying process. It started out with the kiss on the balcony, along with the fluttering heart beats and highly annoying stomach flips that seemed to go over their whole body. It was enough to make me pull my feet off of the gound and want to vomit. After that they started holding hands, and the blushes started. Soon Aang would wrap his arms around her waist, and Katara's heart would start to pound.

Oh how much I hated seeing that.

It wasn't long before the kisses became public, and the blushes seemed to get worse. It was like they were blushing all over their body. When it was sunny outside they would go out there and I wouldn't have to feel it.

But on a rainy day, I wanted to stand on my hands. Or better yet, on my head. That sounded just about right.

So when it started to rain, I moaned and picked my feet off of the ground. They were already sitting in the corner, their hands entwined, and Aang's nose in Katara's hair. She was giggling, a blush rising on her cheeks. Her heart rate sped up as his hands moved to wrap around her waist. I held my feet above my body, leaving them suspended up in the air. I heard a giggle and groaned.

"Toph, what is wrong?" Iroh asked. I groaned again.

"Too many vibrations." I answered. Iroh laughed, and I heard some other laughter from across the room.

"What do you feel?" Aang asked. I wanted to slap him.

"Just about _everything._" I answered and everyone left me alone.

Yup, just another rainy day.


	32. Miss You

_Hmm. This almost got lost on my computer, and like i was soooo pissed off for two days, but now that i have it back i'm happy. I think it's cute. So enjoy._

* * *

I didn't understand. How could such a small child hold his heart in a second? I was almost jealous of her, but I knew that I was the reason she was here. But I still got a little jealous at times when she would walk into the room and just say daddy and he would be gone. I would try to get his attention all day, and she could get it in a heart beat. I would never understand.

I could hear him down the hall, talking to her. He always sounded so happy when he was with her. He would giggle when she laughed, and he would always praise her about everything she did. I could hear him now, giggling as she laughed at something. I got up and walked down the hall way. I walked into the living room, looking down at where they were lying on the floor.

"What's so funny?" I asked. Aang looked up at me and covered the piece of paper below him. Kya covered the paper below her too with her hands and I raised my eyebrows.

"No Mommy! You can't see." Kya yelled up at me. She looked at me and I just shrugged. I walked back out down the hall and sat down in the kitchen. I could still here them laughing in the living room. I tried to keep my temper, but I just found it so frustrating.

I wanted _my_ husband.

I walked up the stairs to my bedroom and lay down on the huge bed. It was always so empty. Aang usually ended up sleeping on the couch with Kya. She didn't like sleeping in her own bed, so Aang slept down on the couch with her. It bugged me. Why couldn't I have my husband lying next to me every night?

I rolled over so I was facing the wall as I felt tears prickle at my eyes. I didn't understand how we were slowly drifting apart, torn apart by a small little girl who he seemed to love more. It hurt.

I could hear steps on the stairs and wiped the tears away. I pulled myself together and rolled over, watching as Aang entered the door way, Kya on his back.

"We made something for you mommy!" Kya said in her loud voice. I winced at how much it sounded like mine.

I sat up and held my hand out as Aang handed me the pieces of paper. They were cards. The one on top was Kya's. There was a picture of two girls, holding hands in a big grassy field. I opened it up and read the broken English inside.

"Rwoses ar rwed, vwiolets ar bluu, your pwetty sweet, and that's wy I lohv you."

I smiled at the messy hearts the surrounded the note. I closed the card and looked at Aang's. There was only a small heart on the front. The inside had a small poem in it.

_I just want to let you know  
That there is no way to show  
How much I love you._

I looked up at Aang, and he winked at me. He sat Kya down on the floor and crouched down in front of her.

"Kya, why don't you go clean up down stairs while I talk to mommy." He said in a soft voice. She nodded and ran out the door, taking the stair two at a time. Aang shut the door and sat down next to me. I looked out the window, preparing myself for some more silence. We never seemed to talk now days and we slowly began to not hold hands and kiss as much as we used to.

I jumped when he took my hand. I looked over at him and he smiled at me.

"What's wrong Katara?" He asked, his eyes searching mine. I shrugged.

"Nothing's wrong. Why would you ask?" I said.

"Because lately you seem a little distracted." He said in a concerned voice. I turned away from him, looking out the window.

"I don't know Aang." I said, lying through my teeth. He reached over and pulled my face to face his. He knew I was lying.

"You're lying to me. What's the matter?" He asked again and I turned to look fore ward.

"Like you don't know." I mumbled. He stiffened, obviously shocked.

"I actually don't know. What is it Katara?" Aang asked me, his hand holding mine just a little tighter. It made me start to cry. I had no clue why I was crying like some hormonal woman, but I was. I looked at Aang and he gasped at my expression.

"Katara, what's wrong?" He said as he pulled me into his arms. It felt nice, the feeling of his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"I miss you."I whispered into his soft shirt. He heard my words and pulled me even closer.

"You miss me? How do you miss me? I only work for 4 hours and then I'm home for the rest of the day." He said, but I shook my head.

"No, you work 4 hours of the day and then you come home and spend the next 20 hours with Kya. You never sleep in our bed anymore and I never get to hold your hand of just sit next to you without her pulling you away from me." I choked out. Aang looked down at me and his eyes saddened.

"Katara, you know I love you. And you know that I love Kya too. You are the best thing that ever happened in my life, and she's the second." He said.

"I know you love us both, but sometimes I just want to spend time with you like we used to. Just you and me, sitting down and talking for a couple of hours. And I'm tired of not sleeping in the same bed. I can't sleep well without you next to me." I said while getting up and walking over to the window. I 

looked out and saw the beautiful blue sky mocking my mood. Aang came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry Katara. She's just so much like you, and I lose track of time. Before I know it she's asleep and I fall asleep next to her on the living room floor." He said with a slight humorous voice. I elbowed him in the gut and he groaned.

"Katara…" He moaned. I laughed and hugged him close.

"I'm sorry." I giggled at him. He smiled and pulled me even closer. I sighed into his chest and I could practically feel him smiling.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked, kissing my forehead.

"I'm feeling much better." I whispered. I heard the door open.

"Daddy?" Kya said from the door way.

"What Kya?" He said, not letting me go.

"Can we play cards?" She asked him. He looked down at me, looked back at her, then back at me before smiling.

"Not right now honey. I'm spending some time with Mommy."

* * *

_Yeah, it's pretty cute. My dad once told me that i was his bundle of joy, and the he would spend hours at a time playing peek-a-boo or patty cake with me. XD that's my inspiration._

_Review...Izzy._


	33. 4 Fathers

_I'm watching the VMA's. Haha. Felt like saying that. Okay, so hetic week, plenty of projects that i finished, but like yesterday, I had a asthma attack. First one of my life, so I'm very tired and was drugged upp. But like today, i didn't go to school, and was watching the fairly odd parents._

This was born.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nick.**

* * *

"Mommy, who are my other 3 fathers?"

Katara turned around, staring down at her youngest daughter. Jun stared right back up at her, holding her stuffed bunny close.

"Honey, where did you get that crazy idea?" Katara asked as she bent down to pick up her daughter. Jun looked at her mother like she was the crazy one.

"The Fairly OddParents." Jun said in a matter-of-factly tone. Katara sighed and walked into the living room. She sat her daughter down on the sofa and stared into her huge gray-blue eyes.

"Jun, you only have one father. Who said you have 4?" Katara asked. Jun rolled her eyes.

"Chester did!" She said with impatience. Katara looked up as her husband sat down next to his daughter.

"You can't always listen to the T.V Jun." Aang said in a patient voice. Jun shook her head.

"Yes you can!" She retorted. Aang laughed and pulled Jun into his lap.

"Honey, can you tell me what color eyes you have?" He asked her. Katara gave her husband a quizzical look, but Aang just winked.

"Blue and gray, a mix of yours and moms." She stated. Aang smiled and went on.

"And what about your hair?"

"It's like a chocolate brown, and it's really long and wavy. It's soft too." The three year old stated.

"What color is your skin?" Aang asked, picking up Jun's hand.

"It's white, but not like milk white. Everyone say's it's creamy." Jun answered, and then turned to look at her dad.

"Why do you keep asking me things?" She asked. Aang just smiled.

"Honey, when I look at you I see my face, my arms and legs and hands copied exactly onto you. And then I see your mom's hair, mostly her eyes and I hear her attitude. You are our daughter, and there is no way you have 4 fathers. I'm your dad, and mommy's your mom. Now go clean up for dinner." He said to her. Jun nodded and ran from the room to the bathroom. Aang looked at Katara and saw she was shaking her head.

"What?" He asked, watching as she started to laugh.

"I loved the way you explained that." She said still laughing.

"Then what's so funny?" Aang asked, wrapping his arm around Katara's waist.

"You said it yourself. She's too much like me. She's not going to believe us. One day, we'll have to explain." Katara said, close to tears.

"I don't find it funny." Aang said. Katara just kept laughing.

"I honestly can't wait to hear it." Katara said as tears streamed down her face. Aang paled and she lost control all together, falling on the floor and holding her sides.

"Me too." He squeaked.


	34. Ahh, Making up

_Okay, i know it's like short for me, but i was like this would be like so cute._

* * *

I would never understand my parents. One second they were fighting, the next they were as happy as could be. It was quite confusing.

One time they fought over who was doing the dishes. On second all I hear downstairs is arguing, the next silence. Then I hear some foot steps up the stairs, and a door slam.

As I got older, I realized something.

My parents just liked making up.

_see? Now review! haha._


	35. Laughter

_I loved this idea, and i just wrote it. it's short, but like sweettt._

* * *

I laughed. She laughed.

We were always laughing. Whether it be about something funny, or something stupid, we were always laughing. It was something that no one understood, our ability to find humor in everything. I loved her laughter. It filled my heart with a sort of uplifting feeling that I thought could make me fly. I always felt at home when I had my arms wrapped around her and she was laughing and so was I.

Maybe that was why when her laughter died off, so did I.


	36. Dinner with the Family

_I like the idea of Aang and Katara getting overly excited about having a baby. So, I tried to make a one shot out of itt._

Tell me what you think.

* * *

"I HATE YOU!" June yelled at Sokka as she ran up the stairs. I looked over at my brother-in-law and half smiled at his face.

"She'll get over it." I said optimistically. Sokka nodded his head.

"Yeah, in like 3 days. I don't get why she has to pull this crap on the night everyone comes over." Sokka said, picking up baby shoes and throwing them in the pile next to the door. "I mean, she knows that you guys only come over every other week, and that it's more of a 'keeping the gang close' kind of thing rather than a 'we're going to make you stay home on a Friday night' sort of thing, you know?" He said, looking up at me. I just stared back.

"You lost me. Let's get off the subject. Where are Hana, Aimee and Bren?" I asked, referring to Sokka's triplets. He shrugged.

"Somewhere…."

I walked into the kitchen, giving Suki a quick hug as I made my way into the dining room. Katara was sitting at the table, talking to Mai and Toph. Toph was the first to notice my presence.

"Hey Twinkle Toes. What you up to?" Toph asked, her hands pushing her bangs out of her face.

"Just looking for the triplets." I answered, placing my hand on Katara's shoulder. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I haven't seen them yet. They are probably playing out back." Katara stated. She got up slowly, something she did a lot these days, and moved into the kitchen. Mai was holding her 4 month old son, and she excused herself to go change him. I looked back over at Toph.

"They're out back playing on the play structure." She said, her face looking bored.

"Thanks." I said as I walked towards the back porch and back yard. Going through the sliding door, I could hear squeals and peals of laughter.

"UNKA AANG!" three voices said at once. I bent down as Hana, Aimee, and Bren attacked my legs, hugging them.

"Hey guys. What are you doing out here? It's freezing!" I said, picking up Hana and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"We play house!" Aimee exclaimed. She was the most energetic of the three.

"Oh really? Well, why don't we go back into the house so you three can get warm and ready for dinner?" I asked as I set down Hana and kissed Aimee and Bren on the cheeks. They all nodded and raced each other into the house. I smiled as Katara opened the door and they attacked her legs.

"TARA!" they exclaimed.

"Hey guys! Where are you going in such a hurry?" She asked, glancing my way as I walked up the stairs.

"We go inside. It cold!" Aimee said in her loud and musical voice. Bren and Hana nodded in agreement and Katara let them pass. She grabbed my hand as I walked inside.

"I was talking to Mai earlier." She said. I glanced down at her. Her eyes seemed even bluer in the soft light of the living room.

"I saw." I teased her. She pouted before going on.

"She told me that Han reminds her of you sometimes." She said, catching me off guard. I looked down at her, confused as to where this was going.

"Where are you going with this?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I just thought I'd tell you." Katara said, her eyes moving to Mai as she placed Han in his high chair. I could see the look in Katara's eyes, and I knew what she was thinking about.

Katara and I had been one of the last to get married out of our group of friends. Being the youngest couple, we didn't feel rushed. Zuko and Mai had tied the knot first. They didn't have kids right away though. They wanted to wait for a while, have a couple years just with each other. Sokka and Suki were married next, and right away they had kids. 5 months after they got married, Suki had Jun. Then for some odd reason, they waited an amazing 8 years to have kids, and got the triplets. It was a huge age difference, but Jun didn't mind. She loved her younger siblings. As for Katara and I, we waited to get married. We got married at the ages of 20 and 18. To us, marriage was more of another step in our relationship rather than a huge ordeal. We had been married for three years, and the talk of kids had come up, but somehow it seemed to only lead to other subjects. Soon, we forgot what we were talking about all together. I wanted to have kids, and so did Katara. But for some odd reason we just never got pregnant. So I knew that look in Katara's eyes.

She was longing. Longing to be a mother.

I sat down at the table next to Katara and dinner began. The dining room table could seat 12, and counting the baby, there were 12 people. But Han sat in a high chair in between Mai and Zuko, so there was an extra space to place stuff. I smiled as Suki handed me a bowl of vegetarian pasta sauce and poured it over the noodles that were on my plate. The conversations began, and I was suddenly lost. By the time Katara had finished her food, the triplets were playing in the living room, Jun was back up in her room and Zuko and Mai were lying on their stomach on the floor playing with Han. Sokka and Suki cleaned up the table. Katara cleaned off her plate and then disappeared to go to the bathroom. Sokka sat down next to me, handing my fork to Suki as she zoomed by.

"Is something wrong with Katara?" He asked. I looked over at him and noticed the concern.

"I think she's a little depressed." I said, watching the wind blow leaves across the front yard outside the window across from me. Sokka was quick to understand. He knew his sister pretty well.

"It's the whole baby thing, isn't it?" He said, his voice lowering in volume. I nodded; trying to make sure Katara wouldn't pop around the corner at any moment. Sokka smiled weakly.

"I don't know what to tell you." Sokka said.

"I don't know either." I said. I didn't know. I had no clue what to do.

I heard a scream come from the downstairs bathroom and instantly knew it was Katara. I was the first to the door, and everyone crowded behind me.

"Katara, what's wrong?" I asked through the door. I thought I could hear crying, but couldn't tell. I heard the sink turn on, and then I heard the toilet flush.

"Katara, please open the door." I practically begged her. I turned to see everyone still behind me. I jerked my head towards the kitchen and they all got it. They left me alone in front of the door.

"Katara, just at least answer me." I said through the door. I heard the lock click and I twisted the door knob. I walked in to see Katara sitting on the sink counter, her hands on her stomach, her eyes open wide. I stood in front of her, staring back into her blue eyes. The emotions I saw were so mixed up and jumbled; I couldn't tell if she was happy or mad, over-joyed or depressed.

"Katara, what's wrong. Please love, just tell me." I whispered to her.

She looked up at me, and for a second I thought she was going to cry. But then she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me close. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she slipped off the counter and her feet landed on the ground.

"I'm 8 days late." She whispered.

"What?" I said, completely confused. She looked me straight in the eyes, and I could see the happiness bubbling up in her eyes.

"My period. It's 8 days late." She said. I tried to think of what a missing period would have to do with anything. When I couldn't I asked her.

"And?" I said. Katara smiled widely. She leaned forward and kissed me. I brought my hand up to her cheek, holding her in the kiss longer than we could without air. When she pulled back, she was gasping for breath.

"It means I'm pregnant silly." She said, her voice suddenly giggly and light. I stared at her, and suddenly everything clicked. I lifted her up off the ground and spun around once.

"Really?" I asked. I was…..ecstatic to say the least. I was probably the happiest person in the world at the moment. Looking at down at Katara's glowing face for only a second, I pulled her out into the living room where everyone was waiting. When we entered it got quiet. I smiled down at Katara, before looking back at our extended family.

"Well Sokka, I guess now you can stop worrying about Katara being depressed, and start worrying about me." I said. Everyone looked utterly confused. Only Katara got the joke.

"Why?" Sokka asked.

"Because we've all seen Katara on her period, and I'm pretty sure she's going to twice as worse pregnant." I said, and suddenly the whole room was filled up with laughter and squeals. Suki engulfed Katara in a hug, and Sokka kissed his sister forehead. I looked down at my wife. Her face was lit up, her eyes were filled with joy, and her greatest wish had finally come true. She looked happier than she had on our wedding day. I reached over and pulled her into a hug. She snuggled her face into my chest and I felt my heart flip. Even after 11 years, I still couldn't get used to her doing that.

"You're going to be a daddy." She said, making Sokka laugh.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be." He said. Suki slapped him playfully. Zuko just smiled.

"Actually, it's actually quite fun." He said, making even Mai laugh.

"Just you wait. You're all happy now, and then they are born these little crying balls of purple goop, and soon they are walking and making even more noise. They become teens and suddenly you are their worst enemy. You love them now, but remember that the younger years are the better years. Once they hit puberty, they are pains in the asses." Sokka said. It was Toph that hit him this time.

"Ouch! Okay, okay I get it. Shut up Sokka." He said, and a giggle escaped Katara's lips.

"Nothing scares Aang. Not even unruly teenagers." Katara teased. I nodded.

"Yup. Nothing scares me at all." I said before kissing Katara's head.

* * *

_Tell me what you think. :D Revieww._


	37. Breathe

_So, I've been gone for a long time. I've been doing some intense school work and keeping up with the changing times. I should have written more for this chapter, I owe you guys that much. But I swear, this idea was too good to pass up. I just had to write it. I got this while I was talking to a couple friends in my math class today. Just popped into my head. I am embracing random story ideas at random times once again. :)_

_Please enjoy, and review. I promise, more more more._

_P.S; Just to clairfy, if you get lost during this I am deeply sorry. I wasn't going to say her name. :)_

* * *

It all happened so quickly, I had no sense of time. It was just one big block of time, all mashed together in my head.

The shot was what turned my head up, the loud bang through the window of the class room. The glass shattered, but it just fell lightly. The bullet hit her shoulder, throwing her off balance onto the ground. She hit the ground, but by then everyone was moving. I, however, couldn't move at all. I was shocked, terrified. I licked my lip, and the taste of blood stung my tongue. Her blood had splattered all over me. It was then that I found my voice.

"Someone needs to call an ambulance and the cops." I said in a low voice, but somehow everyone heard me. A kid across the class yelled he was on it, and everyone went back to sitting by her side, soothing her as she lay conscious. The teacher had pressure on her wound while trying to keep her quite. It was all a blur, the ambulance coming, the paramedics taking her away on a stretcher. When it was over, the teacher sat down with her hands in her jacket. It was covered in blood. No one spoke. Everyone was still in shock. When I looked at the clock, I realize that a hour had gone by. It all felt like a minute to me.

"I'm sorry you all had to witness that." The teacher said. She put her jacket into a plastic bag and tied the top. "In my 12 years of teaching, I've never had to put pressure on a bullet wound. I guess there is a first to everything."

She was trying to lighten the mood, but it didn't work. I looked at the people at my table. Their faces were ashen, still in shock.

"I hope she's okay." Hiti said, her hand shaking on the desk. I nodded my head.

"Me too."

-

I entered the hospital, a box of chocolates in my hand. It had been three days since she had been shot. A long, cold three days. Walking a brisk pace, I made it into the elevator before the door closed. I was alone. I made my way to her room, my feet moving faster as I got closer. When I got to her door, I stopped.

I was always so nervous around her. My heart skipped a beat, but then I pushed the door open and walked inside.

She was asleep, her head lying on her bad shoulder. The shades were open, and the light was spilling all across the room. It felt warm and safe. I set the box of chocolates down on the table and sat on a chair. I picked up her hand and ran my fingers over it, tracing the lines on her palm. I smiled at the softness. It was beautiful.

The room was so warm and cozy, I felt myself nodding off. I moved in the chair into a more comfortable position, and let my head fall onto the bed, into her hand. I fell asleep to the pulsing of her vein under her skin.

O.o

"Ms. Katara, do you know this boy?"

I looked up at the nurse talking to me, then down at Aangs sleeping head in my hand. I felt my heart warm at the box of chocolates he had brought, and the way feeling of his hand on my knee. I looked back up at the nurse, smiling.

"Yes. I know this boy." I said, and the nurse left.

I bent down and kissed his head, then followed his lead and fell asleep to the sound of his methodical breathing.


	38. Everything

_So, we started swimming on Monday in P.E, and I got what I call "Chlorine Sickness." It's what I get when I am not in the pool for a long time. So today I've been sick. I had swimmers ear too.  
__**Who lives in California? North Bay? If you do, did you HEAR the hail today ?!?!?!  
**Anywho, got a little excited. I wrote this, because I can._

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar, or Nick, or like anything. Just my iPod. That's that.  
_

* * *

I could try to sum up Katara and Aang, but it is too hard. Well, the obvious stuff is easy to point out. Hence why it was obvious. Of course they are best friends; hadn't spent more than a month apart since they had met I think. And when they did it was a train wreck of emotions filling the air. It wasn't hard to tell that they were completely infatuated with each other, head over heels in love. Any moron on the street would be able to see, just by the way Aang looked at her every once in a while. Katara was harder to figure out, but I could _feel_ the love in her. Every now and then she would give him a look of absolute adoration. She gave most of them to him when they were alone. Of course no one but me would know that. After the obvious stuff, it was pretty hard to explain them. Some of the things they did were just strange, even for a couple madly in love.

Like, sometimes when I would be talking to Katara, she would be trying to find the right words to finish a sentence, but before she found them Aang would finish it for her. It was like he knew what she was going to say. Katara did that to Aang a lot. She would finish all of his sentences when they were together.

Then there were times when they would be sitting quiet for quite some time, and they would start talking like they had been talking for an hour. They would start a conversation, but it would be in the middle of one. It was strange, awkward for everyone around them. Sokka absolutely flipped when they did that. But they didn't seem to notice at all. They were just too infatuated with each other. The world could blow up and they would just sit there, staring into each others eyes.

But the last thing was the most odd. It baffled me, even with my "sixth" sense. Once, Aang had to go to a meeting with the Fire Nation. Katara couldn't fly there, as she was 8th months pregnant. I was volunteered to go by Sokka. According to Sokka, Katara went into labor right as the sun was half set. That was at the exact moment that Aang fainted and doubled over in pain. Everyone had rushed over, suddenly startled. We have moved him into a room, where he woke up about 3 hours later. He was still in extreme pain though. He handled it like a man, telling everyone to go away. I sat there though.

"Toph, I have no clue what is happening." He said through his teeth. I shrugged.

"I don't either Twinkle Toes." I said, scared on the inside. I had my feet to my chest so I couldn't feel the pain. It wasn't until the next day when the sun was bright over head that the pain went away. We then agreed to travel home. When we got there we were greeted by Sokka, all sleep deprived and excited, pulling us into the house. I knew before we got there what was lying in Katara arms, its little face shining up at her. Aang wasn't concentrating on the vibrations in the ground though. He was just too excited by Sokka's energy for his brain to really work.

Such an Airbender.

When Sokka pushed Aang into Katara's room, he stopped short. I stood next to Sokka, my hand still in his clammy hand, and waited for Aang to react. He moved slowly over to the bed, and then it was all excitement and jumping vibrations. I let go of Sokka's hand and walked out into the kitchen, grabbing an apple.

"What's up with you?" Sokka asked.

"When did Katara go into labor?" I asked, sitting at the table. Sokka thought that over for a second, then sat down at the opposite end of the table.

"Um, just as the sun was half set. Why?" He said, giving me a look.

"Because when Aang and I were in a meeting, he fainted and doubled over in pain on the floor."

"So..." He interrupted me.

"He fainted when the sun was _half set_." I said, tapping my finger when I said half set. Sokka stopped thinking for a second, and then he got up and started pacing. I could feel the activity in his brain just buzzing like crazy. I wouldn't have been surprised if smoke came out of his ears.

"Like, he doubled over in pain?" He asked.

"Yes, I said that didn't I?" I spat back. He started pacing faster.

"He came too later, but he was in pain until like, noon." I said, hoping he would stop pacing. He did.

"Noon? Like the sun right over head." He asked, making me angry again.

"No! It was setting!" I nearly yelled. Sokka got my point.

"Sorry, I was just clarifying." He said, and then he sat.

"That is…… completely unheard of." He stated, his eye brows drawn together. I could feel every emotions, every feeling he was feeling. He was pretty intense.

"But, then again. Katara and Aang are Katara and Aang." He laughed at his statement. I was confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked, sitting upright in my chair. He thought it over for a second.

"Well, they are just… them. They are connected in a way I can't even begin to explain. They feel the same feelings, get the same sickness, and wear the same color clothes. It's like they are twins, minus the twin part. It is…. Strange." He finished. I sat there for a second, thinking.

I could feel the love coming from upstairs. I could hear the coos coming from the new parents. Suddenly Aang bounded downstairs.

"Toph, wanna come meet Jahuie _(jow-ie)_?" He said, a sense of rush flowing with his words.

"Sure." I answered, and he bounded up the stairs again. I sighed.

"She's adorable… I mean... I was..." Sokka said, correcting himself as he remembered I couldn't see.

"Yeah, I know. All babies are _stunning_. It's a misconception." I said, walking up the stairs. When I entered the room, I could immediately feel the love; the air was full of it. I heard Katara telling Aang something, but I could only focus on the sound coming from the baby she was holding.

It was a strange sound, but it was cute. Not only that, but the baby was happy. She was looking up at her loving, over joyous parents and she was over joyous herself. Then she looked up at me, and I felt something different. It was curiosity, a yearning feeling. She wanted to see me, touch me.

"Would you like to hold her, Toph?" Katara asked. I wasn't sure, but I nodded. Aang handed Jahuie to me, and I pulled her close to me. I could feel her every move. She was so alive in my arms.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Aang and Katara said at the same time. The giggled at each other, then looked at me. I smiled.

"Yes, she truly is."

O.o

I walked back down the stairs, to find Sokka sitting at the table.

"So, what did you think?" He asked.

"You're right." I said, sitting down. He raised an eyebrow.

"About?" He asked.

I paused, wishing he would just get it and I wouldn't have to say it. But when he didn't come to a sudden realization, I rolled my eyes.

"Everything. You were right about everything."

* * *

_Reviews would be appreciated, please?  
I like to know what you think.  
I will not post more if I don't get any. Haha.  
No, I can't do that.  
You guys know me. I'm addicted.  
-Izzy, the girl who has to do swimming first thing tommorrow morning. XC_


End file.
